


Arte: croce e delizia

by Stephlou2930



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephlou2930/pseuds/Stephlou2930
Summary: Therese è una studentessa d'arte che si innamora di un grande artista, può imparare molto da lei sull'arte e l'amore, ma nella vita non tutto procede liscio ...





	1. Capitolo 1

Therese si era svegliata molto presto quella mattina, non voleva essere in ritardo alla sua prima lezione d’arte. Aveva deciso di seguire anche questo corso perché l’insegnante era la famosa Carolyn Aird di cui ammirava i lavori, ma che nessuno conosceva.

Si fece una doccia veloce e si vestì con i soliti jeans skinny e una felpa grigia e le Converce ai piedi, così vestita, sembrava più giovane della sua età.

Prese la sua bici e si avviò verso l’edificio dove ci sarebbe stata la lezione, portando con sé la sua amata macchina fotografica.

Con suo stupore incontrò una folta folla al di fuori dell’edificio: fotografi e giornalisti oltre alla gente di facoltà. Tutti cercavano lei, la misteriosa Carolyn.

Per entrare si doveva mostrare il tesserino e attendere che si fosse scelti per passare la selezione; Therese non credeva che fosse così difficile partecipare alla sua lezione e si infastidì a queste stupide pretese, in fondo l’arte è di tutti e per tutti pensò.

Fra la folla fu felice di incontrare Dannie, il suo migliore amico che l’aspettava anche lui annoiato dalla ressa.

“Ciao Therese, vedo che sei riuscita a superare i controlli! Disse ridendo “non ti sembra esagerato tutto questo” chiese all’ amica

“Si, forse non ama gli intrusi o è una questione di sicurezza” rispose la ragazza ancora incredula.

“Sarà, ora dobbiamo passare le selezioni”

La sala gremita si azzittì all’ entrata di una donna dai capelli castani, indossava una gonna di pelle nera e una camicia bianca, tacchi vertiginosi e un trucco piuttosto pesante.

La donna salì sul palco e esordì: “Buongiorno a tutti, sono Abby Gerhard l’assistente della signora Aird, sarò breve. Sarà affissa una lista di persone che sono ammesse alla lezione che si terrà alle 15,00 nella sala che l’università ci ha messo a disposizione, sarete in venticinque fortunati e se passerete l’ulteriore selezione potrete avere una sessione con Carolyn, cioè Miss Aird e sarete solo in cinque. Chi passerà la selezione dovrà firmare una clausola di sicurezza e privacy pena l’esclusione, buona fortuna!” e se ne andò.

“Ermetica” esordì Dannie. E si avviarono al bar della facoltà.

Si sedettero e Therese ordinò un caffè con doppia panna e pancake ai mirtilli mentre Dannie solo un caffè.

“Hai così fame Therese?” chiese il ragazzo.

“Gli esami mi rendono nervosa e poi ieri sera non ho mangiato nulla” rispose sorridendo all’amico. Il cameriere arrivò subito, ma non avevano aggiunto la panna al caffè della giovane che annoiata si diresse verso il bancone con la tazza per reclamarla.

“Mi scusi, ho chiesto un caffè con doppia panna” disse Therese. Ma il barista non le prestò attenzione.

“Mi scusi” ripetè, ma nulla, era troppo intento ai numerosi ordini in sospeso.

Therese sbuffò infastidita e si girò di scattò per tornare al tavolo ma non si accorse che dietro di lei vi era una donna in fila e non volendo le versò il caffè addosso.

“Accidenti” esclamò la donna bionda cercando di schivare il colpo.

“Oh mio Dio! Mi dispiace tanto” esordì Therese “non era mia intenzione colpirla e recarle danno”

La donna bionda era di una bellezza imbarazzante, occhi grigi, una figura slanciata, una pelle candida e un inebriante profumo.

“Voglio ben sperare sia così, non ci conosciamo neppure!” disse ridendo.

Therese vide che aveva versato il caffè sulla camicia della donna che era aperta per tre bottoni e mostrava un petto ben tornito. Cercò di salvare il salvabile con una salvietta, ma si accorse che stava toccando il seno della donna con essa e un profondo rossore invase il suo viso.

“Per quanto sia piacevole, non credo che serva a molto e poi non mi piacciono le effusioni in pubblico” disse Carol per smorzare l’imbarazzo della giovane donna.

“Mi scusi ancora non so come riparare al danno” disse quasi sussurando, mostrando delle deliziose fossette.

“Avrei in mente diversi modi, ma credo che tu sia troppo giovane, raggiungi la maggiore età?” chiese Carol attratta dalla timidezza di Therese e dai suoi magnifici occhi verdi.

“Certo, se vuole saperlo ho 26 anni! Disse con forza.

“Bene, mi fa piacere. Ora se vuoi scusarmi dovrei cambiarmi, fare colazione e partecipare a una lezione” le disse sorridendo.

“Come posso scusarmi per l’incidente?” disse Therese mentre la donna si allontanava.

“La prossima volta che ci vediamo mi offrirai un caffè, ma senza panna” disse Carol e se ne andò. Therese tornò da Dannie quasi in trance per ciò che era successo.

“Che ti prende Therese hanno finito la panna” scherzò Dannie.

“No, ma non sono riuscita ad averne e ho versato il caffè su una donna macchiandole la camicetta”

“Davvero! Chi è? Fammi vedere” e si girò verso il bancone.

“E’ la bionda seduta al tavolo vicino al bancone” disse imbarazzata

“Chi quella bomba sexy che ti sta guardando? Disse Danny “Vedo che hai fatto colpo, per qualcuno la giornata si mette bene!”

“Finiscila Dannie e non guardarla o capirà che stiamo parlando di lei”

“Ma come si fa a non guardarla, è uno schianto!” disse ammirandola.


	2. Capitolo 2

Nel frattempo il telefono di Dannie suonò e lasciò sola Therese coi suoi pensieri a finire la colazione.

Therese non potè fare a meno di fissare Carol di cui non conosceva l’identità, rapita dalla sua irreale bellezza. Si ricordò di avere con sé la sua macchina fotografica e scattò alcune foto della donna.

Subito miss Gerhard si avvicinò a lei e le intimò: “Chi sei e perché stai usando quella macchina su Carolyn?”.

“O mi spiace, avrei dovuto chiedere il permesso” si scusò Therese 

“Abby stai calma, è una mia amica”. Disse Carol avvicinandosi

“Una tua amica? Da quando?” chiese Abby.

“Davvero?” disse Therese 

Carol guardò la ragazza con aria sorniona, si avvicinò e le sussurrò:

“Mi hai palpato il seno, non lo permetto a tutti, credo che siamo amici no?”

“O si certo, siamo amiche” si corresse.

“Sono andata a prendere i nostri caffè e le ho dato io il permesso di fare foto” disse Carol rivolgendosi a Abby e facendole cenno col capo di allontanarsi.

“Bene” disse Carol ora sole “Anche questa volta ho portato io il caffè, con doppia panna giusto?” disse porgendo la tazza a una sorpresa Therese.

“Si, non dovevi, avrei dovuto farlo io…”

“Il prossimo giro” disse la bionda

“Come ti chiami, amica mia?” chiese Carol.

“Therese, Therese Belivet” balbettò.

“Adorabile!” rispose la donna specchiandosi nei suoi occhi. Rimasero in silenzio per un po’ guardandosi.

Therese nascose il suo imbarazzo dietro la tazza del caffè che continuò a sorseggiare, non sapendo cosa dire, fino a quando Carol le poggiò la mano sulla guancia e col pollice eliminò dalle labbra della giovane un po’ di panna che le incorniciava il labbro superiore per poi portare il dito nella sua bocca assaporando il dolce sapore.

Therese sbarrò gli occhi per il gesto, sorpresa dell’audacia della donna.

“Se hai finito di salutare la tua amica dovremo andare” si intromise Abby sottolineando col tono della voce il termine “amica”.

“Si, va bene, andiamo” rispose Carol facendo l’occhiolino a Therese.

“Alla prossima, mi devi un caffè, non dimenticarlo?” le disse.

“No, certo che no, come potrei” farfugliò Therese

“E porta con te anche le foto, spero siano personali”

“Si, si naturalmente”

Le due donne si allontanarono e Therese si accorse che non aveva neanche chiesto il nome completo di quella bellissima donna, di Carol. Aveva bisogno del bagno, l’audacia di Carol l’aveva scossa e l’aveva eccitata, cosa di cui si vergognò.

Entrò nella stanza delle signore e si lavò il viso per poi costatare che era in ritardo. Corse nell’atrio della facoltà e cercò il suo nome nella lista: fortunatamente era passata.  
Si diresse di corsa all’aula preposta e spalancò la porta guardandosi intorno.

Era decisamente in ritardo di dieci minuti, tutti si voltarono fissandola e lei si sentì un groppo alla gola.

“Signorina Belivet, spero che abbia un buon motivo per questo suo inaspettato ritardo” disse Carol guardando dritto negli occhi di Therese.

Therese fu sorpresa di vedere la donna bionda del bar rimproverarla e realizzò che fosse Carolyn Aird. “Io, sono spiacente ma….” Cercò di giustificarsi.

“Dopo la lezione potrà spiegarsi, ora non perdiamo altro tempo” disse Carol 

Therese si sedette ancora scossa per tutta la situazione, vide Dannie che rideva e le mostrava il pollice in su per prenderla in giro, ma lei era troppo assorta ad ascoltare ogni parola della bionda.

Dopo la lezione di teoria, iniziò quella pratica. Ad ognuno era stata consegnata una tela e dovevano in un’ora rappresentare un nudo.

Carol fece entrare una modella, una rossa alta, dalla pelle chiara e un corpo davvero statuario.

“Lei è Emily, la modella che dovrete ritrarre, avrete un’ora”.

Carol baciò amorevolmente le guance di Emily e le tolse la veste per scoprire il suo corpo nudo, il suo gesto era così erotico che Therese non potè non arrossire, cosa che Carol notò. Posizionò la modella e le sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio, alla quale la donna ridacchiò guardando Therese.

“Un' artista non si imbarazza dinnanzi alla nudità, né esalta la bellezza e la mostra al mondo” sentenziò guardando la giovane donna.

Therese annuì e si concentrò sulla tela, in fondo quello era il test per lo stage con Carol, era un’opportunità che non poteva perdere.

Carol si posizionò dinnanzi alla finestra osservando i suoi allievi dipingere, per la prima mezz’ora si limitò a dare consigli senza guardare alcun lavoro, dopodiché iniziò a visionarli uno a uno.

Senza prodigarsi in inutili spiegazioni, osservava e sentenziava chi poteva proseguire il corso e chi no. Erano solo cinque i posti su venticinque e non fu facile per lei trovare i candidati in quanto alcuni di loro avevano creato vere e proprie copie del ritratto della rossa.

Dannie riuscì a passare, Therese era in trepidante attesa, man mano che Carol selezionava la stanza si svuotava. Era rimasta lei e un’altra ragazza oltre la modella. 

Carol salutò Emily affettuosamente dicendole che presto si sarebbero viste e poi passò in rassegna le due ultime opere.


	3. Capitolo 3

Therese era in ansia, non per l’esito della prova ma per l’avvicinarsi della donna, per i suoi occhi che scrutavano ogni linea del dipinto, sfioravano ogni curva coi polpastrelli, ora che il suo profumo inebriava i suoi sensi Therese capì che avrebbe voluto per lei quelle attenzioni e quasi si spaventò per quei sentimenti.

Poi i suoi pensieri furono bruscamente interrotti. Carol aveva scelto l’altra ragazza.

Therese rimase immobile, riuscì solo a espirare profondamente delusa. Carol congedò la ragazza e si voltò verso Therese che stava raccogliendo le sue cose.

“Cosa stai facendo?” le chiese Carol

“Tolgo il disturbo, non sono la tua scelta e cinque posti sono stati già assegnati” rispose senza guardarla.

“Therese c’è una ragione per cui non ti ho scelto; è la prima volta che ritrai un nudo, non è così?”

“Si” disse in imbarazzo

“Hai talento Therese e non voglio che sia inquinato da stupide teorie o regole di pittura. 

Vedi le linee che hai tracciato del corpo? Il chiaro scuro che hai impresso in ogni curva? 

Il tuo ritratto vive, sembra che io possa toccare la profondità di quei seni solo con lo sguardo, è magnifico e questo lavoro lo hai svolto in un’ora.   
Come potrei limitare la tua arte in una sezione di lezioni di cui tu non hai certo bisogno.” 

“Ma io vorrei seguirla, vorrei conoscere tutto di lei…..cioè della sua arte, imparare tutto ciò che può offrirmi?” disse Therese tutto di un fiato.

“E’ questo che vuoi Therese?” disse Carol maliziosamente.

Therese non le rispose.

“Facciamo così, ti chiedo di ritrarre un dipinto con soggetto a tuo piacere, io lo porterò alla mia mostra che si terrà fra due settimane e se sarà venduto, diventerò il tuo mentore”

Gli occhi di Therese si illuminarono di luce propria.

“Posso scegliere io il soggetto? Senza limitazioni? “ chiese impaziente Therese

“Si” rispose Carol, inarcando le sopracciglia per le domande alquanto insolite.

Abby entrò interrompendo la conversazione “Carol dovremo andare hai ancora degli appuntamenti da seguire”

“Vorrei ritrarre te” disse Therese alzando lo sguardo verso gli occhi grigi che si spalancarono per la richiesta.

“Impossibile” rispose Abby di scatto.

Ci fu un istante di silenzio.

“Magari nuda” incalzò Abby all’assurda richiesta della ragazza

“Va bene” disse Carol tenendo ancora lo sguardo su quello di Therese.

“Cosa?” disse Abby verso Carol

“Va bene. Abby concorda il mio tempo libero con quello di Therese. Therese al nostro prossimo incontro pretendo quel caffè” le fece l’occhiolino e uscì.

“Santo Cielo, quella donna mi farà impazzire” esordì Abby avvicinandosi alla ragazza. 

“Dammi la tua email e il tuo numero ti invierò un calendario di appuntamenti, ma esigo che tu non divulghi a nessuno di questa pazzia, né va della sicurezza di Carol”

Therese non fece domande si limitò ad annuire e a consegnarle i dati richiesti.

Dannie raggiunse Therese che era al settimo cielo.

“Cosa hai Therese, ti ha scelto?” 

“No, ma forse è stato meglio così” salutò l’amico e corse a casa per organizzare la sezione di pittura.

Pulì a fondo il suo piccolo appartamento e organizzò il suo angolo da lavoro; decise poi di sviluppare le foto fatte a Carol e si chiuse nel piccolo bagno che fungeva anche da camera oscura.

Non passò molto tempo che il suo telefono trillò, era un messaggio di Carol: 

Ciao se mi dai il tuo indirizzo sarò lì fra un’ora per la sezione di pittura – C

Therese rispose immediatamente 

Prepara anche il caffè ; ) –C

Il cuore di Therese era in fibrillazione, posò il cellulare e si ricordò delle foto stese a asciugare.

L’immagine di Carol rispecchiava la sua maestosità e bellezza, la sua pelle e il suo sorriso ammaliavano.

Therese si preparò a tempo di record: fece una doccia veloce e si vestì coi suoi abiti da lavoro, maglietta bianca e salopette di jeans, appena in tempo che suonò il campanello.

Aprì subito la porta e Carol le sorrise per la rapidità.

“Ciao, mi aspettavi dietro la porta?”

“Ciao, certo che no, l’appartamento è piccolo così…”

Carol indossava pantaloni di pelle rossa e una camicia bianca, un trucco leggero, solo le sue labbra era dipinte di un rosso fuoco che esaltava la linea delle labbra e il candore della sua pelle lattea. Carol era già naturalmente un dipinto.

“Piccolo ma carino” disse Carol superando Therese che reggeva la porta.

“Resterai a fissarmi lì con la porta aperta Therese?”

“No, no, è che sono un po’ in imbarazzo, non capita tutti i giorni di avere questa opportunità” disse timidamente Therese.

“Su, non devi esserlo, mi offriresti quel caffè?”

“Si, certo” e le mostrò la cucina

“Come capirai non ho molto tempo da dedicarti per il momento, per via della mostra…”

“Lo capisco miss Aird” rispose Therese

“Carol per favore, ma ci tengo al tuo talento e spero che non mi deluderai”

“Farò il mio meglio” disse Therese porgendole la tazza di caffè.

“Credevo lo prendessi con la panna?”

“Credevo che ti piacesse nero?”

“Dopo l’assaggio di stamattina ho cambiato idea” disse Carol riferendosi alla panna che aveva raccolto dalle labbra di Therese.

Therese non seppe cosa dire. 

“Vivi sola Therese? Nessun ragazzo o ragazza nel tuo cuore?” chiese Carol.

“No, vivo sola. Ho avuto Richard ma non era proprio il mio ragazzo”

“Capisco, sei uno spirito solitario.” Si avvicinò alla ragazza poggiando la tazza al bancone e le sussurrò all’orecchio: “Dove mi vuoi e soprattutto cosa vuoi che faccia?” disse a bruciapelo.

“Cosa?” disse sorpresa Therese arrossendo.

Carol rise all’espressione della giovane donna “Intendevo per ritrarmi”

“Carol non devi prendermi in giro, così mi metti a disagio!”

“E’ questo l’effetto che ti faccio Therese?”

Therese non dovette risponderle perché il cellulare di Carol squillò e lei dovette rispondere.

“Abby non preoccuparti, rimanda la cena di stasera ti chiamerò io quando Therese avrà finito e sarà soddisfatta, ti saluto” disse osservando la giovane.

“Allora dove eravamo?” 

“Quando mi hai fatto questa offerta hai accettato che io non avrei avuto limitazioni per lo sviluppo dell’opera che devo realizzare giusto?” disse Therese determinata.

“Si, certo dimmi cosa hai in mente” le chiese Carol incuriosita

“Prima di tutto ho bisogno di qualcosa di forte” Therese prese due bicchieri e una bottiglia di whisky che aveva in un mobiletto della cucina.

“Bel modo per iniziare” Carol rise

“Aspetta” disse Therese bevendo tutto in un sorso il contenuto del suo bicchiere.

“Ora va meglio” sembrava che il liquido ambrato le avesse dato la fiducia e il coraggio per ciò che aveva in mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il Capitolo vi piaccia, Carol è molto sicura di sè ma avrà presto una sorpresa.
> 
> I vostri commenti sono sempre ben accetti ;)


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premetto che ho una fervida fantasia e mi immedesimo molto nelle nostre eroine : mi chiedo cosa farà Therese essendo così timida? O cosa dirà Carol in quel momento? spero che il risultato vi piaccia e che il mio inglese sia migliorato
> 
> Attendo i vostri pensieri

“Devo chiederti di spogliarti, Carol” disse guardandola negli occhi  
“Vuoi ritrarmi nuda?” chiese la donna fissandola  
“Si, ma no come oggi per Emily. Ho bisogno di sentirti, fidati di me.”  
Carol rimase stupita.  
“Io non ti vedrò, benderò gli occhi affinché possa sentire il tuo corpo con il tatto per poter riempire la mia mente della materia di cui sei fatta, della tua fisicità e poi quando avrò acquisito ciò che cerco potrai rivestirti.”  
Therese sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a ritrarre Carol nuda guardandola, era troppo imbarazzante, così decise di provare in questo modo. Usava questa tecnica per gli oggetti e costatò che il risultato fosse molto realistico.  
Carol annuì a questa strana proposta, non si era mai tirata indietro a nulla ed era curiosa di vedere il risultato a cui ambiva, ma soprattutto come questa giovane donna potesse trovare il coraggio per ciò che aveva richiesto, visto che la imbarazzava persino parlarle.  
Therese prese una benda e si coprì gli occhi e attese che Carol la raggiungesse. Carol una volta nuda si avvicinò alla giovane donna le prese le mani e le avvicinò al suo viso.  
Inizialmente le mani di Therese tremavano per il contatto tanto desiderato ma poi acquisì sicurezza. Chiese a Carol di restare in silenzio in modo che potesse concentrarsi. Studiò il suo viso, i suoi lineamenti, le sue labbra così morbide, con le dita scrutò il collo e le spalle, per poi scendere sul busto e sfiorare i seni. A quel toccò Carol non potè non gemere ma si riprese subito per non distrarre la donna, i polpastrelli seguivano ogni curva, ogni valle nascosta fino a oltrepassare i morbidi fianchi e giungere alle caviglie sottili. Therese era come in un mondo parallelo, ora nella sua mente c’era solo Carol. Soddisfatta diede le spalle alla sua modella e si tolse la benda senza voltarsi, si avvicinò alla tela e immerse le sue dita nel colore per poi trasferirlo sul quadro sagomando una figura di donna. Carol si rivestì senza fretta, in silenzio , attendendo che fosse Therese a parlare.  
Era curiosa di vedere come Therese l’avrebbe dipinta ma sapeva che non avrebbe finito così presto la sua creazione. Dopo un po’ la giovane donna piegò il viso al di fuori della tela, di lato e chiese alla sua modella di porgere il viso verso la finestra dove la luce del crepuscolo potesse illuminarla.  
Therese era così assorta nel suo lavoro che non si accorse che già era l’ora di cena, fu il suo stomaco a ricordarglielo.  
“Perdonami, ti ho letteralmente sequestrato! Non mi sono accorta di che ora fosse, ma il quadro mi ha rapito! Hai fame?” chiese Therese a Carol che le sorrideva.  
“Si ma non vorrei recarti disturbo”  
“No, non ho molto in casa ma se per te va bene prendiamo una pizza”  
“Va bene” rispose Carol; ora la giovane donna sembrava diversa, la passione per il suo lavoro sembrava l’avesse rigenerata, la timidezza sembrava svanita e Carol era sempre più attratta da lei.  
“E’ da tanto che dipingi Therese?” le chiese  
“Da quando ero bambina, la fotografia e la pittura sono la mia vita, mio padre era un fotografo e dipingere mi è venuto naturale” disse piena di enfasi.  
“la tecnica sensoriale l’hai già usata con qualcun altro?”  
“In realtà sulle cose, come ti ho già detto non dipingo nudi, ma per me è diventata una sfida da quando non mi hai scelto e tu e Emily avete riso di me, sai me ne sono accorta in aula”  
“Non ridevamo di te Therese, ma ammiravamo la tua bellezza e le tue fossette, poi tu sei arrossita e….: eri deliziosa!”  
Therese rimase sorpresa dalle parole audaci della donna e per non arrossire di nuovo dinnanzi a lei iniziò ad apparecchiare la tavola.  
In quel momento arrivò la pizza e le due donne mangiarono in silenzio.  
“Mi hai stupito” esordì Carol “Sei una ragazza timida, ma nello stesso tempo determinata; un angelo, lanciato fuori dallo spazio!” disse Carol  
“Perché ti ho chiesto di ritrarti nuda?”  
“No, ma per come mi hai toccata. Sentivo che il tuo era un tocco di analisi, ma il risultato su di me mi ha lasciato senza fiato”  
Therese sapeva cosa volesse dire e dove volesse arrivare Carol con quella confessione, ma non poteva dichiarare le sue emozioni, non ora almeno.  
“Sono una professionista, non l’hai notato?” disse per dare un tono ironico a tutta la situazione.  
“Ho capito, per ora mi accontento del tuo lavoro. Di quante sezioni hai bisogno?”  
“Di un paio, se per te va bene” disse la ragazza.  
“Si, ma la prossima volta ci vediamo a casa mia, sai anch’io devo lavorare e ho un mio laboratorio nel mio appartamento, sempre che non ti dispiaccia trasferire la tela?”  
“No, non è un problema”  
“Posso vedere cosa hai dipinto per ora”  
“Assolutamente no. L’opera è incompleta e tu non faresti altro che confondermi”  
Carol rise apertamente e Therese non potè non amare la sua risata.  
Il cellulare di Carol squillò e Therese capì che sarebbe andata via.  
“Devo andare, ci vedremo presto” disse Carol indossando il suo cappotto bianco.  
“Si, ho il tuo calendario degli appuntamenti”  
Carol si avvicinò a Therese per baciarla sulla guancia ma la ragazza maldestramente si sporse di lato e il bacio si posò all’angolo della bocca della giovane.  
Le due donne si guardarono negli occhi per un’istante troppo lungo, non volendo l’una lasciare lo sguardo dell’altra, quando il suono di un clacson spezzò l’idillio.  
“Questa è sicuramente Abby” disse Carol.  
“Lo credo anch’io” rispose Therese sorridendo, mostrando ancora quelle due fossette che Carol amava tanto.  
“Buonanotte, cara” si congedò Carol.  
“Buonanotte” bisbigliò Therese.  
“Hai finito di fare la modella o eri impegnata in qualcosa d’altro?” disse Abby quando Carol entrò in macchina.  
“Non sei divertente Abby, io lavoro per l’arte non lo sai?”  
“Si, soprattutto quando ha due occhi verdi da cerbiatto e due fossette” disse ridendo l’amica.  
“Ah, non mi parlare di quelle fossette!”  
“Andiamo a bere qualcosa, dovrai raccontarmi tutto”  
“Sei la solita Abby, ma un bicchierino mi piacerebbe, è ancora presto la notte sarà lunga!”  
Quella fu proprio una lunga notte, durante la quale Therese non riuscì a dormire: solo ora realizzava di aver toccato Carol e adesso sentiva gli effetti delle sue azioni, un calore la riempì il petto e il pensiero del corpo caldo della sua modella fra le sue mani la eccitò al tal punto che, non potè desiderare che un rilascio. Si abbandonò alla sua lussuria accarezzandosi, il respiro si fece profondo e veloce fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo, gridando più volte il nome di Carol.  
“Avanti Carol, voglio che mi racconti tutto, ti conosco non sei andata solo per posare, la ragazza ti interessa!”  
“Pensi questo di me, che approfitterei del mio lavoro per circuire giovani fanciulle” le rispose Carol con aria melodrammatica.  
“Voglio i dettagli” incalzò l’amica.  
“A dirti la verità non ero io la cacciatrice, piuttosto ero la preda”  
“Questa è una bella novità”  
“Mi ha chiesto di posare nuda, ma lei si è bendata gli occhi e mi ha accarezzato il corpo per recepire al tatto la materia oggetto dell’opera”  
“Santo Cielo, vuoi farmi credere che quel cucciolo di donna ti ha palpato per dipingerti?”  
“Tecnica sensoriale l’ha chiamata”  
“Io li chiamo preliminari. E tu?”  
“L’ho assecondata e non mi è dispiaciuto. Ma realmente sembrava che mi plasmasse e poi si è dedicata solo alla tela”  
“Davvero? Non l’avrei mai creduto. Continuerai a vederla?”  
“Certo, per amore dell’arte!” e entrambe risero fragorosamente.


	5. Capitolo 5

Il sole era ormai alto e Therese si svegliò col sorriso: tante cose erano successe in un paio di giorni e mai avrebbe pensato che i suoi sogni potessero realizzarsi. 

Anche se non era certa che la sua opera potesse soddisfare le aspettative di Carol, era felice di averla conosciuta, di come la faceva sentire, di ciò che provava. 

Un’energia nuova assorbiva la sua pelle e decise di continuare a dipingere con questo spirito positivo inebriato dal profumo di Carol che ancora dominava la stanza e la sua mente.

Passarono le ore senza che lei se ne accorgesse creando la sua Carol.

Bussarono alla porta e quasi Therese non la sentì per quanto fosse concentrata nel suo lavoro, ma il campanello divenne più insistente e corse ad aprire.

“Therese! Perché non rispondi al cellulare? Non sei ancora pronta?” esordì Dannie facendosi strada all’interno dell’appartamento.

“Dannie ciao, non l’ho sentito, ma che ore sono?” chiese la ragazza raccogliendo una ciocca ribelle dei suoi capelli raccolti.

“Sono le 18.00 e ci attendono alla festa per i nuovi allievi della sezione di Carolyn Aird! Te ne sei dimenticata?”

“Già la festa, stavo lavorando e il tempo è volato”

“Su dai muoviti, non voglio far tardi”

“Certo, mi preparo subito. Intanto bevi qualcosa ho delle birre in frigo” gli disse correndo in bagno.

La doccia durò cinque minuti e mentre usciva dal bagno Therese trovò Dannie dinnanzi al suo dipinto.

“Therese, è magnifico!” 

“Non è finito, non avresti dovuto vederlo” disse la donna coprendolo

“Lei sa che la stai ritraendo?”

“Di chi parli?” Therese cercò di evitare il discorso

“Non ti ha neppure scelto e tu né fai la tua musa? Sei proprio strana”

Si, volevo dire no, Dannie devo dirti una cosa ma promettimi che non ne farai parola con nessuno e soprattutto non me ne volere se non ti ho raccontato nulla prima”

“Puoi raccontarmi di tutto, sai che non ti tradirei mai” rispose il ragazzo incuriosito.

Therese gli raccontò ogni cosa mentre si vestiva e si truccava: un po’ perché era tardi e un po’ perché non voleva incontrare lo sguardo del suo amico quando gli avrebbe detto di aver toccato Carol nuda.

“Therese, fermati un attimo! Che cosa mi stai dicendo che Carolyn Aird vuole inserire un tuo quadro in una sua mostra e che l’hai toccata nuda per poi ritrarla?”

“Si ma non ho visto nulla e l’ho solo ritratta, non è successo nulla Dannie!”

“Devo bere” rispose Dannie “Forse tu non ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto e soprattutto di come l’hai rappresentata”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Hai ritratto Carolyn Aird seminuda, e in quel quadro è presente anche ciò che provi per lei. E’ chiaro come il sole! Poi sospirò in segno di resa per non allarmare l’amica  
“Therese è la prima volta che ti vedo agire così d’impulso e in modo avventato, non devi dirmi nient’altro?” insistette Dannie vedendo che Therese arrossiva e lui aveva fatto centro.

“Dannie, siamo in ritardo. Finiremo un altro giorno questo discorso lascia che finisca di vestirmi” e fuggì in camera.

“Sei unica, come il dipinto che ho dinnanzi” disse sorridendole.

La festa era blindatissima bisognava avere l’invito, altrimenti sarebbe stato impossibile entrarvi.

Therese era in compagnia di Dannie uno dei cinque prescelti e non ebbe alcun problema ad entrare; notò una donna che non aveva accesso alla sala e si sorprese poiché era una famosa attrice: Genevieve Cantrell.

Abby assisti’ alla scena ma non intervenne e ciò sembrò ancora più strano a Therese.

La sala era piena di invitati, tutti volevano vedere la famosa Carolyn Aird e ammirare le sue opere che erano in bella mostra alle pareti.

“Credevo che la mostra fosse tra una settimana” disse Dannie.

“E’ sempre un evento che dà visibilità alla sua arte” rispose Therese.

Abby raggiunse la coppia “Benvenuti, Therese giusto?”

“Si, Therese Belivet”

“Si ricorda di me, sono Dannie, Dannie McElroy, uno degli stagisti” 

“Si, si certo” rispose Abby seccata

“Carol sa che sei in compagnia Therese?” le chiese alzando un sopracciglio incuriosita.

“Alle feste si viene sempre accompagnate”

“Si ma non così vestita se si è in compagnia, farai strage di cuori e lei non né sarà felice, vedrai” le disse sorridendo.

Therese arrossì, ma decise di non darle peso, era venuta per accompagnare Dannie e voleva divertirsi insieme a lui.

“Effettivamente Therese stai benissimo, questo vestito ti dona!”

“Grazie Dannie” rispose Therese salendo le scale per entrare nella sala da ballo.

Therese indossava un vestito total black con spalline sottili, che mostrava il lungo collo e lasciva intravedere il suo decolté, un rossetto red passion che evidenziava la carnosità delle sue labbra e un chiaroscuro sugli occhi smeraldo che brillavano di luce propria: semplice ma raffinata.

La sala era enorme, adornata di splendidi fiori profumati e illuminata da troneggianti lampadari: vi era un lusso sfrenato in ogni dettaglio.

“Wow che lusso!” disse Dannie

“E’ tutto meraviglioso” disse Therese

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere Therese?”

“Si, certo”

Dannie prese due flute di champagne e ne diede uno alla sua amica.

Non conoscevano nessuno, ma la serata era molto piacevole; avevano tanto di cui parlare gli abiti, le persone, le opere esposte e così fecero fino a quando Abby non presentò Carol.

Carol entrò accolta dagli applausi e tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lei.

Nessun giornalista o fotografo fu invitato quindi era un privilegio essere lì testimoni di tanta bellezza.

Carol indossava uno stupendo abito nero di Armani, ricamato sul davanti ma che lasciava totalmente la schiena scoperta; aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon morbido e un trucco leggero molto raffinato e sulle labbra un rossetto rosso a scolpire la sua splendida bocca; elegante e sofisticata. Un sogno.

Therese sperava che la vedesse fra la folla ma ciò non avvenne subito.

Carol ringraziò per la calorosa accoglienza e presentò gli stagisti, li spronò a fare del loro meglio, poi esortò tutti a divertirsi e godersi la serata.

La musica ricominciò e Dannie chiese a Therese di ballare.

Therese accettò volentieri e si lasciò trasportare dalla musica.

All’improvviso si sentì osservata, la donna che non era riuscita ad entrare subito la stava osservando con insistenza e appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono alzò il bicchiere di champagne che stava sorseggiando come per brindare a Therese.

La giovane donna pensò che l’attenzione non fosse rivolta a lei e ignorò il gesto ma la donna continuava a fissarla.

“Cosa ti succede Therese, sei stanca di ballare?” chiese Dannie

“Si, vorrei prendere un po’ d’aria, andrò in terrazza” rispose

“Prenderò da bere e ti raggiungerò” disse il suo amico sorridendole.

Therese si avviò voltandosi verso la donna che prima la stava fissando ma non la trovò. Raggiunse la terrazza e respirò l’aria fresca della sera volgendo lo sguardo alle stelle; i suoi pensieri erano per Carol. Non le aveva rivolto la parola ma a lei bastava averla vicino, ascoltare la sua voce per essere felice. Capì che la sua infatuazione stava diventando sempre più profonda e ciò la spaventò.

Il su fantasticare fu interrotto dall’arrivo della donna che prima la osservava con insistenza che le chiese: “Hai da accendere?” mostrando una sigaretta tra le dita della mano sinistra.

“No, purtroppo” Therese le rispose imbarazzata. Sembrava che le potesse leggere il pensiero poiché la guardava in tono malizioso e lei non pote' far altro che arrossire.

Ginevieve Cantrell era un’attrice affermata, di una bellezza indiscutibile, famosa anche per il suo carattere irascibile e possessivo e per la sua caparbietà: quando voleva qualcosa o qualcuno non si fermava dinnanzi a nulla pur di ottenerlo.

“Non credo che ci conosciamo, io sono Genevieve Cantrell, attrice di teatro e cinema” sottolineò per darsi un tono. 

“Oh piacere, il mio nome è Therese, Therese Belivet” rispose timidamente la giovane.

“Ti ho vista ballare in sala è non ho resisto dovevo conoscerti, sei bellissima” e si avvicinò a Therese.

Therese d’istinto indietreggiò sino alla ringhiera, ma ciò non fece desistere la donna nel suo proposito. Poggiò le mani sul parapetto per impedire a Therese di muoversi e avvicinò il suo viso a quello della giovane per baciarla. 

Therese non sapeva come sfuggirle, ma una voce tuonò: “Genevieve chi ti ha fatto entrare?”

Genevieve si girò di scatto riconoscendo quella voce.

“Carol finalmente sei scesa dal piedistallo, ora puoi darmi udienza?”

“Non ho intenzione di parlare con te, non qui almeno e voglio che tu te ne vada subito”.

“Quanto sei poco ospitale, mi stavo solo divertendo e stavo brindando al tuo successo”

“No, tu stavi infastidendo una mia ospite che non vuole ricevere le tue attenzioni.”

“Non puoi saperlo, purtroppo ci hai interrotto” disse in tono di sfida.

Therese assisteva alla discussione senza poter dire una parola, non sapeva cosa fare, voleva solo andarsene.

In suo aiuto arrivò Dannie che subito capì la situazione.

“Therese cara, finalmente ti ho trovato!” si avvicinò alla giovane donna, le porse il flute di champagne e con sorpresa di tutte e tre le donne le diede un bacio sulla bocca.

“E’ ora di andare tesoro, domani hai da lavorare, sarai stanca” e ignorando Carol e Genevieve raccolse Therese ponendole un braccio intorno alla vita e la accompagnò all’uscita.

“Dannie io….” Cercò di spiegare cosa fosse successo, ma Dannie la interruppè “Stai tranquilla conosco quella donna, Genevieve Cantrell, è una donna capricciosa, pericolosa quanto bella, avvicinarsi a lei è fonte di guai, meglio andar via.” Bisbigliò.

Therese annuì e seguì l’amico.

Carol ora era davvero arrabbiata; non solo per la presenza di Genevieve, ma per ciò a cui aveva assistito.

“Genevieve devi andartene, non ti voglio qui!” ripetè alla donna.

“Perché sei così arrabbiata? Ti hanno tolto la polpetta dal piatto?” intuendo il motivo del malumore di Carol. “quella ragazza è molto interessante, io vorrei rivederla e…..”

“Non osare Genevieve o io….” Disse Carol prendendole il braccio.

Genevieve si divincolò dalla presa e disse “Sai che mi piace duro, ma sarà meglio in privato; verrò a trovarti fra qualche giorno e parleremo e spero che sarai più disponibile” e se ne andò.

Therese era confusa, la serata non era finita come si aspettava: Carol non si era avvicinata ma da come aveva reagito la controllava, Genevieve voleva addirittura baciarla senza neanche conoscerla e Dannie l’aveva baciata dinnanzi a due donne; lei non sapeva cosa pensare o come comportarsi.

Dannie intuendo i pensieri di Therese la rassicurò: “Therese ho dovuto baciarti per evitare il peggio con Genevieve, mi dispiace di averti sorpreso e imbarazzato”.

“Oh, Dannie sei un caro amico e ti ringrazio per avermi aiutato, ho creduto che la nostra amicizia sarebbe finita qui, dato che io non ti amo come partner ma sei più di un amico per me, lo sai!”

“Certo, anche se devo dirti che il bacio non mi è dispiaciuto, hai delle labbra così morbide!” e rise 

“Dannie, non mettermi in imbarazzo!” e arrossì

“Vedrai che mi ringrazierai per il mio gesto” disse il ragazzo

“Cosa vuoi dire?” si accigliò Therese incuriosita. 

“Nulla, staremo a vedere” e le fece l’occhiolino; l’accompagnò a casa e si salutarono con un abbraccio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siete con me?


	6. Capitolo 6

Carol non sopportava più di stare a quella festa, non vedeva l’ora di andarsene. Anche Abby si accorse del suo malumore.

“Cosa hai? Sembri un animale in gabbia desideroso di liberarsi e mordere qualcuno” disse avvicinandosi “la festa è un successo ma sembra che tu non ti diverta!”

“Tutta colpa di Genevieve e di quel stagista” disse mordendosi le labbra dalla rabbia.

“Genevieve? Come è riuscita ad entrare? Cosa ti ha fatto?”

“Avrà pagato qualcuno per entrare e ha cercato di…” Carol non voleva che Abby sapesse che le interessava Therese perché non avrebbe di certo approvato.

“Di far cosa?” insistette l’amica.

“Di baciare Therese e poi quel stagista l’ha baciata e sono andati via e non ho potuto parlarle, e non ho potuto sapere cosa significasse quel bacio, chi è quel ragazzo per lei e se era tardi per…” disse tutto di un fiato senza pensare alle conseguenze.

“Frena, frena” disse Abby “Genevieve voleva baciare Therese? Come la conosce” chiese

“L’ha puntata tutta la serata come un puma che osserva la preda, ha approfittato che fosse sola in terrazza e ha provato a baciarla e…”

“E…”chiese Abby

“Sono intervenuta e le ho chiesto di andar via e mentre discutevamo quel ragazzetto l’ha baciata e l’ha portata via” disse infastidita.

“Chi Dannie? Lo stagista che dovrai incontrare a lezione?”

“Si”  
“Santo Cielo questa Therese fa strage di cuori! Eppure sembra così timida”

“Non scherzare Abby non mi piace la piega che stanno prendendo le cose”

“Carol sai che non puoi…” ma Carol la interruppe con un gesto della mano

“Non ora Abby risparmiami i sermoni sono più che cresciuta per badare a me stessa e stavolta le cose saranno diverse”

“Cosa ti fa credere che le cose saranno diverse?”

“i miei sentimenti”

“Carol ascoltami…” iniziò Abby preoccupata

“Basta Abby, questo è quanto, ora devo andarmene da qui, non preoccuparti” e senza attendere il saluto dell’amica si avviò all’uscita.

Carol uscì ma non tornò subito a casa, come un girasole che si volge al sole, si ritrovò dinnanzi l’appartamento di Therese.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso le sue finestre e notò che la luce era ancora accesa. 

Sarà con lui adesso? Pensò stringendo con rabbia il volante con le mani che erano bianche per la pressione

Non poteva fare nulla si limitò ad un ultimo sguardo in alto e poi andò via.

Therese si svegliò all’alba, non aveva dormito molto e non poteva non pensare a quello che era successo il giorno prima.

Decise di concentrarsi sul dipinto di Carol; ormai il suo volto, il suo corpo era già scolpito nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. Fu semplice per lei continuare a dipingerla.

Decise che doveva parlarle, doveva spiegarle tante cose, di Genevieve, del bacio di Dannie, non era riuscita a vederla alla festa e si erano lasciate in un modo così assurdo che aveva paura che potesse aver frainteso o peggio la ritenesse una donna facile, superficiale. 

Si preparò e uscì di corsa per raggiungerla all’università; sapeva grazie a Dannie che avrebbe iniziato le sue lezioni proprio oggi ed era determinata a vederla prima della lezione.

Carol non aveva dormito affatto, era tornata a casa e aveva bevuto il suo bourbon esagerando per non pensare ma nulla l’ha calmata.

Stava fumando l’ennesima sigaretta quando il campanello suonò.  
Andò ad aprire e Abby entrò come una furia: “Sapevo che ti avrei trovato sfatta stamane ma non pensavo fino a questo punto; Carol devi darti una ripulita puzzi di alcol e di fumo e poi hai un aspetto orribile!”

“Buongiorno anche a te, Abby” le rispose pigramente.

“Devi sbrigarti hai lezione per le 10 e non è corretto arrivare tardi alla tua prima lezione”

“Ci sarà anche lui?”

“Carol, sai bene che ci sarà, ignoralo e fai ciò che sai fare meglio : arte! Questo è il tuo vero amore, il resto sono passatempi”

“Basta così Abby, so bene cosa devo fare. Ora lascia che mi prepari”

Therese era al bar dove aveva incontrato Carol la prima volta e sorseggiava un caffè in attesa che arrivasse Dannie che l’avrebbe sicuramente incoraggiata e schiarito le idee.

Dopo qualche minuto arrivò Dannie, come aveva previsto.

“Ciao Therese” il ragazzo aveva un sorriso smaliante

“Ciao Dannie, ti stavo aspettando” disse Therese ricambiando il sorriso.

“Sono così emozionato sarò a lezione con Carolyn Aird. Chi l’avrebbe detto qualche anno fa, no?”

“Si, certo sembra un sogno”

“Tu sarai eccitata piuttosto, dopo quello che è successo!”

“Dannie, cosa dici? Sono invece confusa e non so come comportarmi”

“Semplice, va da lei parlale dei tuoi sentimenti e tutto si sistemerà”

“Non è così semplice…..” e abbassò lo sguardo verso il tavolo

Dannie le prese la mano per confortarla e i due non si accorsero che di fronte a loro c’era proprio Carol che li osservava.

Aveva gli occhiali da sole per nascondere i segni della notte e una semplice jumpsuit rossa ma che evidenziava le sue curve mozzafiato. 

Therese avvertì i suoi occhi su di lei e si voltò per incontrare il suo sguardo ma Carol finì il suo caffè e andò via. Non una parola, non un saluto.

Dannie si accorse del cambio d’umore dell’amica e le chiese “che ti succede Therese?”

“Era lei, è arrabbiata con me e non so perché, devo parlarle” e si alzò di corsa per raggiungerla.

Si avvicinò alla porta dell’aula dove Carol avrebbe tenuto la sua lezione e senza bussare entrò. Carol era seduta alla cattedra parlando con Abby.

“Buongiorno” disse Therese per attirare la loro attenzione.

“SI?” chiese Abby voltandosi

“Buongiorno” ripetè più forte “Sono qui per chiedere a Miss Aird un appuntamento per terminare il quadro”

Abby guardò Carol e la donna senza guardare Therese rispose: “Oggi non sarà possibile, Abby ti informerà quando potremo vederci, ora ho lezione” 

Therese si sentì morire: Carol era arrabbiata e non voleva parlarle, salutò e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

“Non pensi di esagerare Carol, la ragazza non sa nulla e a meno che non ci sia stato qualcosa fra voi non vedo perché devi agire così”

Carol ignorò il commento dell’amica e si avvicinò alla finestra mentre gli studenti prendevano posto.

Therese era ancora poggiata al muro vicino alla porta dell’aula, ancora sconvolta, una lacrima le scese sul viso che lei, sentendo che qualcuno si avvicinava, si affrettò ad asciugare con la mano. 

Era Dannie. “Com’è andata, la rivedrai?” chiese

“Non vuole vedermi oggi, non preoccuparti entra, poi mi racconterai della lezione” e accennò un sorriso.

Dannie le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le disse “Ci vediamo più tardi”

“Contaci” gli rispose Therese

Quando Dannie entrò Carol si tolse gli occhiali e lo rimproverò duramente “ Sig. McElroy pretendo puntualità alle mie lezioni se lei ha altro da fare non si disturbi a tornare la prossima volta”

“Mi dispiace ma ho soccorso un’amica in lacrime e non mi sono accorto che fossi in ritardo”

Carol spalancò gli occhi a quella rivelazione ma non aggiunse altro in merito; fece cenno a Abby di uscire a vedere ed iniziò la lezione, anche se i suoi pensieri erano altrove.

Dopo un paio d’ore Abby tornò; Carol la guardò ma scosse la testa come per dire che non sapeva nulla; decise di fare una pausa e gli studenti uscirono per andare al bar.

Solo Dannie si attardò e avvicinandosi a Carol le disse: “Therese non merita questo trattamento, è una ragazza dolce e sensibile non deve trattarla così”

“Cosa vuoi, sei venuto a difendere la tua ragazza?” disse Carol con rabbia

“Therese non è la mia ragazza è solo un’amica purtroppo” disse il ragazzo amareggiato.

“Mi stai mentendo, ho visto come l’hai baciata”

“Ho approfittato dell’occasione per difenderla da quella attrice senza scrupoli, speravo che lei si accorgesse di me così, ma non è me che vuole, siamo solo amici”

Carol si avvicinò a Dannie con tre passi veloci e gli prese il braccio con forza dicendogli: “Non mi stai mentendo? Giuramelo!” lo esortò

“Calma, calma te lo giuro ma ora lasciami” disse alla donna che ora sorrideva

“Dove posso trovarla?” chiese in trepidazione

“Nel mio alloggio qui, edificio S stanza 29 mi aspetta a fine lezione lì”

Gli studenti rientrarono in aula ma Carol esordì: “Per oggi la lezione finisce qui, ci vedremo la settimana prossima nel frattempo mi porterete un’opera che rappresenti l’amore” e se ne andò di corsa. 

Abby tornò e vedendola andarsene le chiese in fretta: “Ma dove stai andando?”

“Verso il futuro” e senza aggiungere altro uscì dall’edificio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il seguito vi piaccia  
> Mi fa piacere se vorrete commentare ;)


	7. Capitolo 7

Carol raggiunse l’alloggio di Dannie di corsa, sostò qualche istante dinnanzi la porta per prendere fiato.

Therese era sul divano a sorseggiare l’ennesima birra, aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi poiché aveva pianto, non per il rifiuto di Carol ma per i sentimenti che stava provando per lei: credeva inizialmente fossero un’infatuazione per un personaggio così noto e fottutamente bello ma più i giorni passavano vicino a lei e più lei prendeva coscienza che erano più profondi e ciò la spaventava.

Stava aspettando Dannie che sicuramente l’avrebbe consolata e consigliata al meglio quando bussarono alla porta.

Andò ad aprire e con sua sorpresa dall’altra parte c’era l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri: Carol.

Aveva un viso arrossato per la folle corsa di raggiungerla, i capelli che cadevano sulla fronte scomposti e ancora il fiato corto per la corsa.

“Carol che ci fai qui?” chiese sorpresa Therese.

“Volevo vederti” rispose di getto Carol

“Ma la tua lezione, i tuoi appuntamenti?”

“Tutto può aspettare”

“Carol io…..”

“Posso entrare?” chiese la bionda sorridendole

“O si, certo…” 

Entrò nel piccolo alloggio, composto da un salottino e due camere con un piccolo bagno.

Therese si asciugò gli occhi nel tentativo che Carol non vedesse che avesse pianto e chiese ”Perché sei qui Carol?”

“Non è vero che ho altri impegni, che non potevo vederti, non è vero che la lezione è la cosa più importante, tu sei la cosa più importante”

Therese stava per dire qualcosa quando le dita di Carol si posero sulle sue labbra per zittirla amorevolmente.

“Ero arrabbiata, ero amareggiata, ero gelosa, se avessi potuto ti avrei rinchiusa in una stanza per non farti più uscire, per averti tutta per me, Therese non so a cosa mi porteranno queste parole ma tu sei importante per me e voglio conoscerti, al di là del lavoro, della professione, e se tu non vuoi ti prego di dirmelo adesso o non potrei sopportare di più; non posso vederti tra le braccia di un altro, di un'altra, di nessuno insomma, sono anche gelosa dell’aria che respiri….” Dichiarò tutto di un fiato.

Therese era senza parole, aveva le vertigini e un rossore le dipinse le guance, un sorriso spuntò fra le due fossette che tanto amava Carol e senza dir nulla si spinse verso Carol zittendo il suo monologo con un tenero bacio.

Carol ricambiò il bacio aprendo leggermente la bocca e avvolgendo la sua lingua in quella di Therese, il loro contatto era tenero ma profondo e dopo un po’ ripresero fiato sorridendo l’una a l’altra.

Carol esordì ”Bene, vedo che la pensiamo allo stesso modo” accarezzandole le braccia, asciugò il viso di Therese dalle lacrime con il palmo della sua mano per poi andare via.

“Dove stai andando?” chiese Therese perplessa poggiandosi allo stipide della porta.

“Ho detto che voglio conoscerti, verrò a prenderti domani sera per un appuntamento, niente lavoro, niente Dannie né Abby, ma se vuoi potrai usare la tua tecnica sensoriale” e le fece l’occhiolino.

Therese rise chiudendo la porta toccandosi le labbra ancora piene del sapore di Carol.

Dopo circa un’ora, Dannie bussò alla porta del suo alloggiò che Therese aprì con uno splendido sorriso.

“Dannie non hai le chiavi con te?” disse la giovane donna.

“Non volevo disturbare, credevo fossi in compagnia” rispose il ragazzo 

“Oh, no sono sola adesso”

“Quindi vi siete incontrate?”

“Si Dannie, non sei stato tu a dirle dov’ero?”

“Si ma è andata via presto, tutto bene?”

Therese abbracciò l’amico “Più che bene, domani sera uscirò con lei”

“Davvero, un appuntamento? Sono contento” e ricambiò l’abbraccio “Raccontami i dettagli”

“Era arrabbiata, gelosa di te, di quella Genevieve ecco perché non voleva parlarmi poi abbiamo parlato, direi lei ha fatto un monologo sui suoi sentimenti e io l’ho baciata” disse arrossendo.

“L’hai baciata? Therese questa donna ti sta trasformando!” disse Dannie ridendo

“Ci tengo a lei, voglio conoscerla e lei vuole conoscermi e sono felice”

“Mi fa piacere. Hai già deciso cosa indosserai per il vostro primo appuntamento?”

“Oh no. Non so proprio cosa ma credo dovrei prima sapere dove mi porterà credo”  
“Già. Chiamala” le suggerì Dannie

Non passò molto tempo che bussarono alla porta: era un fattorino che cercava Therese per consegnarle un pacco.

“Therese, c’è un pacco per te” Dannie lo consegnò alla ragazza che lo prese sorpresa

“Cosa può essere e da parte di chi? E poi perché mi è stato consegnato qui?” chiese al fattorino

“Signorina, ci è stato chiesto di consegnare questo pacco con urgenza, non posso dirle da parte di chi, ma la donna in questione mi ha dato 100$ di mancia se glielo consegnavo nella prossima mezz’ora a questo indirizzo”

“Santo cielo!” disse Dannie “So già chi è questa pazza, 100$ di mancia? Therese la prossima volta dille che ci sono io per le sue commissioni”

“Finiscila Dannie non so ancora chi mi manda questo pacco e cosa c’è dentro” disse Therese schiaffeggiando dolcemente il braccio dell’amico.

“Dai aprilo su, vediamo cos’è”

Therese scartò il pacco con calma, la carta che lo copriva lasciava già immaginare che fosse qualcosa di prezioso; infatti al suo interno avvolto nella carta velina c’era uno stupendo abito di jersey con dettagli in pizzo, bordo di raso e gros grain, di Givenchy by Riccardo Tisci e dei Sandali Nudist di Stuart Weitzman.

Therese rimase senza parole e così pure Dannie.

“Therese sai quanto costa tutto questo?” disse Dannie 

“Non lo so davvero” rispose la ragazza sedendosi incredula.

“Wow, ma cosa le hai fatto Therese?”

“Dannie è troppo, ho paura anche ad indossarlo” Therese esordì 

“E chi sa dove ti porterà”

“Non mi sei di aiuto, ora sono davvero spaventata”

Mentre era assorta in questi pensieri il suo cellulare trillò. Era un messaggio di Carol:

-Spero che il pacco sia arrivato e che il mio regalo ti piaccia. Ero certa che qualsiasi cosa tu indossassi saresti stata stupenda ma volevo vederti con questo abito, appena l’ho visto ho pensato a te. C

Therese le rispose subito: -è bellissimo e mi piace molto ma non dovevi , è troppo prezioso. T

-Tu sei preziosa. Non vedo l’ora sia domani C

-Grazie, anch’io. T

Dannie ruppe l’idillio “Therese hai della biancheria intima per l’occasione?”

“Dannie!” 

“Su, su, andiamo a fare shopping, con quest’abito ci vuole solo Victoria!” (Victoria’s Secret) disse Dannie trascinando la ragazza ancora incredula.

Therese trascorse l’intera giornata a fantasticare, non riuscì a lavorare o a pensare a nient’altro che all’appuntamento con Carol: era eccitata, nervosa, spaventata ma tanto felice. Decise di fare un bagno per calmare i suoi nervi ma servì a ben poco.

Mentre era nella vasca il suo cellulare trillò: -Ciao, sei occupata posso chiamarti? C

Therese le rispose subito –Certo, ero in vasca per un bagno T

Il telefono squillò e subito la giovane donna rispose.

“Ciao Therese, ti disturbo?”

“Affatto, stavo solo rilassandomi facendo un bagno caldo”

“Mhm allettante come idea, vorrei essere una farfalla e essere lì in questo momento”

“Carol se mi parli così non credo che potrò rilassarmi”

“Sei tu che hai iniziato a stuzzicarmi, non avresti dovuto dirmi che eri nuda, avvolta nel vapore, che la tua pelle è rivestita di calde gocce di acqua dolce e i tuoi capelli profumano di lavanda”

“Ma io ti ho solo detto che stavo facendo il bagno e poi come sai che uso la lavanda?” 

“Perché profumi di lavanda, l’ho notato dal nostro primo incontro”

“Carol credo che se continuiamo così non ci sarà bisogno di vederci stasera”

“Invece credo che stasera dovremo approfondire questo argomento…”

“Mi hai chiamato per invitarmi o per ammaliarmi?”

“Verrò a prenderti per le 7, quanto ad ammaliare devo dirti che tu già mi hai stregato”

“Carol…”

“A più tardi cara”

“A stasera”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attendo vostre conferme. Vi piace?  
> Accetto anche le critiche ;)


	8. Capitolo 8

“Therese, ci sei? Apri dai” disse Dannie bussando insistentemente il campanello.

“Arrivo, arrivo” rispose la ragazza

“Wow, ma sei uno schianto! Quest’abito e il trucco, appena ti vedrà ti salterà addosso” disse il giovane alla vista di un’imbarazzatissima Therese.

“Finiscila che già sono nervosa per la serata, lo sai che questo è il mio primo appuntamento con una donna!”

“E poi devi pensare che questa donna è Carol Aird!” disse Dannie

“Ecco adesso sono davvero agitata, grazie Dannie!”

“Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene, il primo appuntamento è conoscitivo”

“E se volesse….” disse arrossendo

“Fai ciò che ti senti, pensa poco e agisci col cuore è ciò che farei io”

“Grazie Dannie, sei un grande amico”

“Lo so, purtroppo”

“Cosa…”

Il citofono suonò e Carol salì le scale a due scalini alla volta.

“Ciao!”

“Ciao, Carol”

“Sei pronta?”

“Si, certo stavo salutando Dannie”

“Oh, ciao Dannie non ti avevo visto” disse Carol senza distogliere lo sguardo da Therese.

“Ciao, lo vedo hai occhi solo per lei”

“Dannie non essere stupido” disse Therese 

Carol si avvicinò alla ragazza e le sussurrò “Non ha torto, sei bellissima, sarà difficile per me guardare la strada.”

“Anche tu sei magnifica” disse timidamente Therese sorridendo.

Carol indossava un completo di Armani blu Cobalto, i capelli mossi alle spalle e un trucco sofisticato, impreziosito dal rosso delle labbra.

“Possiamo andare?” chiese la donna

“Si, certo”

Dannie anticipò le donne e Carol prese la mano di Therese e gliela baciò.

“Non ti avevo ancora salutato per bene”

“Carol così mi metti in imbarazzo”

“Il nostro è un vero appuntamento Therese, ti dà fastidio se ti prendo la mano?”

“Il fatto è che è la prima volta che ho un appuntamento con una donna e non so come comportarmi. Ho avuto solo Richard come ragazzo ma non mi sentivo come la sua ragazza”

“Suppongo deve essere come se uscissi con un uomo, se hai voglia di conoscerlo. Vuoi conoscermi Therese?”

“Si” disse decisa la giovane.

“Bene, mi fa piacere” e le baciò la guancia “Andiamo”

Scesero le scale e trovarono Dannie che le aspettava fumando.

“Signore vi auguro una splendida serata” e fece l’occhiolino a Therese

“Ciao Dannie, a dopo” disse la giovane

“Direi a domani Dannie” incalzò Carol 

Si avvicinarono alla macchina, una Maserati Ghibli rossa fiammante; Carol aprì la portiera di Therese per farla entrare per poi portarsi alla guida.

“Dove andiamo?” chiese Therese

“Sarà una sorpresa, non ci vorrà molto”

Carol aveva prenotato al Rainbow Room di NY un ristorante di lusso con vista sull’Empire State Building.

Therese rimase affascinata dall’ambiente di lusso e dal panorama ma la cosa che la stupì è che erano solo loro due in sala.

Carol l’aiutò a togliersi il soprabito accarezzando coi polpastrelli il collo della giovane, sfiorando la morbida pelle, avvicinando il suo viso alla folta chioma per poi assaporarne il suo profumo.

Therese sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e non potè fare a meno di sospirare.

“Tutto bene Therese? Ti piace?”

“Oh si, è magnifico” rispose accomodandosi alla sedia che Carol le porgeva.

“Bene. Se non ti dispiace ho ordinato la nostra cena in anticipo, spero che tutto ti piaccia”

“Carol, so che questo è un ristorante di lusso ma siamo solo noi in sala, non ti sembra strano?”

“Mia dolce Therese, siamo sole perché ho voluto rimanere sola con te, questa è la nostra serata!”

“Carol, spero starai scherzando. E’ troppo, non era necessario”

“Volevo fare una buona impressione al nostro primo appuntamento”

Therese raccolse il suo coraggio e le disse: “Già hai la mia attenzione e non per la fama e il successo ma per la tua sensibilità, per la passione che è la tua arte e per il tuo modo di fare”

“il mio modo di fare?” chiese Carol ammiccando

“Si, sai bene che quando mi guardi in questo modo mi metti in confusione e non so più…”

Therese si stava agitando non sapendo come oltrepassare l’imbarazzo di ammettere apertamente che Carol le piaceva.

Carol capì il suo disagio e le prese la mano accarezzandola dolcemente.

“Therese è lo stesso per me, mi sei entrata nella mente e nel cuore, con la tua dolcezza e semplicità e il calore di ogni tuo gesto”

Therese le sorrise mostrando così le sue fossette.

“E poi queste tue fossette, mi fanno impazzire!” e le accarezzo il viso.

Entrambe sorrisero mentre il cameriere posò i piatti dinnanzi a loro e subito sparì augurando loro una buona cena.

“Raccontami di te” chiese la donna più grande.

“Mio padre era un fotografo è morto quando avevo otto anni, mia madre mi ha abbandonato in un orfanatrofio, la mia vita è stata semplice ma l’amore per la pittura mi ha aiutato a superare le difficoltà.”

“Dove hai imparato?”

“in orfanatrofio, di solito non avevamo regali per il compleanno ma suor Maria, il giorno del mio 10° compleanno mi regalò delle tempere e così iniziai a ritrarre tutto ciò che mi circondava”

“Quindi sei un talento naturale” esordì Carol

“C’è voluto tempo, prima fotografavo un oggetto e poi lo copiavo, poi ho iniziato a toccare gli oggetti e le cose venivano più reali”

“La famosa tecnica sensoriale” disse la bionda sorridendo “Mi è piaciuta tanto, dovremmo ripetere….”

“Carol non scherzare, sarebbe stato difficile per me ritrarti guardandoti. Non avevo mai ritratto nessuno nudo! E poi tu mi guardi….e sai bene come mi guardi; io non avrei combinato nulla di buono!”

“Sono sicura che qualcosa di buono avresti fatto” e si inumidì le labbra con la lingua.

Therese arrossì e poi le chiese “Perché io? Voglio dire perché mi hai dato l’opportunità di seguirti?”

“Quando dico che hai talento lo dico davvero indipendentemente dalla voglia che ho di conoscerti. Poi la tua timidezza, la tua sincerità ma anche il tuo coraggio nell’affrontarmi mi ha sorpreso e intrigato, è da tempo che non mi sentivo così”

“La tua famiglia?”

“La mia famiglia ora è Abby, la mia migliore amica e mia assistente: mi sostiene e mi consiglia. Ci conosciamo dall’infanzia. Ho una famiglia prestigiosa ma che in realtà non si può chiamare famiglia, dalla morte di mia sorella Jeanette ci siamo allontanati molto e non ho voglia di rovinarci la serata con i miei problemi familiari.

“Mi dispiace molto per tua sorella, non sapevo o non avrei chiesto” disse Therese con rammarico.

“Tranquilla, ora i miei pensieri sono solo per te. Altro champagne?”

“Non starai cercando di ubriacarmi?” disse la ragazza

“Niente affatto, ti voglio vigile e consenziente” replicò Carol sorridendo.

“L’alcol mi rende cattiva, ma in senso buono” disse Therese ricambiando il sorriso.

“Buono a sapersi” la bionda le fece l’occhiolino.

“Le signore desiderano il dessert?” chiese il cameriere avvicinandosi al tavolo.

“No, a quello ci ha già pensato Therese, grazie”

“Carol! Ma io…”

“Sei il mio tiramisù” e le prese la mano avvicinandosi alla giovane: iniziò a baciarle prima il palmo, poi le dita, salendo lungo il braccio sino ad arrivare alla piega del collo.

Therese non sapeva cosa dire, le piacevano quelle audaci attenzioni e iniziò a gemere piano. Non era mai stata con una donna e ciò la spaventava, ma si fidava di Carol e anche lei desiderava restare sola con lei.

“Credo sia il momento di andar via Therese” le sussurrò all’orecchio “ in un posto più appartato, non credi?”

Il respiro caldo di Carol sulla sua pelle la eccitò e lei non potè che dire “Si” 

Carol spalancò gli occhi e non se lo fece dire due volte, pagò il conto e uscirono dalla sala.

Mentre uscivano dalla sala, al bar sedeva Genevieve che compiaciuta alzò il calice verso di loro come per brindare e rivolgendosi a Carol disse:

“Buonasera Carol, non credevo fossi tu il motivo per cui non ho potuto cenare stasera, ma credo che passerò comunque una buona serata, non credi?”

“Cosa ci fai qui Genevieve, mi stavi seguendo?”

“Ero qui per cenare, ma George qui mi ha informato che la sala era riservata per una cena privata e lo sai che sono una donna curiosa, ho atteso di vedere chi avesse prenotato una sala solo per due e quando ho visto che eri tu ho deciso di aspettarti”

“Non è il caso stiamo andando via”

“Buonasera Therese, sei incantevole! Quel tuo vestito esalta le tue dolci curve e il tuo seno, devi essere un buon bocconcino!”

Therese rimase senza parole, non sapeva come rispondere a tanta audacia e maleducazione ma Carol subito riprese la donna: “Non osare Genevieve, Therese è in mia compagnia e non ti permetto di trattarla così”

“Bene allora credo sia arrivato il momento che tu la accompagni a casa” disse con tono di sfida.

“Non ho intenzione di parlare con te stasera”

“Io invece ho tanto di cui parlare, se vuoi posso raccontare anche a Therese cosa abbiamo in comune e quanto ti piace parlare con me”

“Di cosa sta parlando Carol?” ora Therese era confusa

“Nulla, vuole solo infastidirci, andiamocene” Carol prese la mano di Therese e la condusse all’ascensore.

“Therese cara è stato un piacere, credo ci rivedremo presto; quanto a te Carol sai cosa fare” e brindò nuovamente verso le due donne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che non me ne vogliate ma sarò occupata questo week end e non so se riuscirò a postare nuovi capitoli   
> Quanto a questo è ancora una bruciatura lenta, a me piace l'attesa e il flirtare di Carol poi come disse il poeta (e qui forse mi ripeto) "L'attesa del piacere è essa stessa il piacere" ;)
> 
> Dividi con me i tuoi pensieri


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine non ho resistito ho trovato il tempo di postare un nuovo Capitolo, spero vada bene

Entrarono in macchina in silenzio, Therese aveva tante domande da porre a Carol ma non sapeva se le avrebbe fatto piacere e il silenzio era diventato insopportabile.

“Therese tutto bene? Sei silenziosa, qualcosa non va?”

“Volevo chiederti alcune cose ma non voglio che tu ti infastidisca”

“Nulla potrebbe farlo se viene da te, chiedimi tutto ciò che vuoi”

“E’ la seconda volta che quella donna ci sta dietro e non ne capisco la ragione, cosa ha a che fare con te?”

“Conosceva mia sorella, ha rapporti di lavoro con la mia famiglia e con me, è un po’ invadente ma non è cattiva fa parte del suo carattere, ma posso tenerla sotto controllo non preoccuparti”

“Sembra molto possessiva nei tuoi confronti”

“Sei gelosa Therese?” Carol le chiese poggiando la sua mano sulla gamba della giovane donna accarezzandola. 

“Si credo di esserlo” rispose senza esitazione.

“Mi piace questo lato di te, un po’ di gelosia rende tutto più stuzzicante”

“E a me piace la tua ironia”

“La serata non è finita ho un’altra sorpresa per te, non pensiamo più a Genevieve” disse Carol.

Therese annuì e accarezzò dolcemente la mano di Carol che aveva sulla coscia.

“Credo che dovremo sbrigarci” e accelerò.

Arrivarono a Southampton e si fermarono dinnanzi a una villa che si affacciava direttamente su una spiaggia privata sul mare.

“Carol vivi qui?”

“E’ una delle dimore di famiglia, ma non preoccuparti nessuno verrà a disturbarci”

Entrarono. La casa era enorme, arredata in stile shabby chic.

Therese iniziò ad essere nervosa, Carol si accorse del suo stato d’animo e le chiese:

“Vuoi un caffè?”

“Un po’ d’acqua per favore”

Therese prese il bicchiere dalle mani di Carol e le loro dita si toccarono di nuovo, imbarazzata si girò verso la finestra farfugliando sulla bellezza del panorama.

Carol le si avvicinò con calma, e l’avvolse in un caldo abbraccio da dietro e le disse:

“Non devi aver paura di me, non farò nulla che tu non voglia”.

“Dovrai essere molto paziente con me” rispose la giovane “non ho molta esperienza in queste cose”

Carol prese il suo viso fra le mani e dolcemente la baciò.

Therese iniziò a lasciarsi andare, lasciando libero accesso alla sua lingua e il bacio divenne più passionale.

Appena si separarono, non servì parlare, Carol le prese la mano e la portò in camera da letto; accese la luce e si accorse che Therese era molto agitata.

“Hai una bella stanza, si affaccia sull’oceano…. un panorama incantevole, in pratica ti addormenti con la musica delle onde…”

“Therese, se non vuoi…..”

“Cosa? Io lo desidero tanto….” E prendendo Carol per i fianchi la attirò a sé gemendo al calore dei loro corpi.

“Vuoi una benda per la tua tecnica sensoriale?” disse sorridendole

“Niente affatto voglio vederti e vedere tutto ciò che mi fai” 

“Aspetta” si allontanò per arrivare ad un pannello e premendo un interruttore le luci si spensero ma il soffitto si aprì con un lucernario che incorniciava il cielo, lasciando che la luce lunare penetrasse nella stanza.

Therese si ritrovò ad ammirare le stelle e esclamò: “Carol ma è bellissimo”

“Tu sei bellissima” disse la bionda spostando le spalline dell’abito della mora. “Questo è uno dei motivi per cui ti ho comprato questo vestito” le disse baciandole le spalle.

“Aspetta lasciami fare” disse Therese e iniziò a sbottonare la camicia della bionda accarezzandole il petto, sostando sul cuore che ora accelerava il suo ritmo”

“Therese non posso più aspettare, lascia che ti ami” 

Non passò molto tempo che le due donne si ritrovarono completamente nude, i loro corpi l’uno sull’altro, riempendosi di baci sempre più esigenti.

Carol divenne famelica, non riusciva a staccare le labbra dal corpo di lei , Therese gemeva a ogni suo tocco, lunghi respiri accompagnavano la discesa della bionda: dal collo, ai seni, allo stomaco che si torceva per la passione poi Carol alzò lo sguardo come a chiedere il permesso e accarezzando il monte di Venere con la mano destra, con la sinistra sollevò la gamba della giovane poggiandola sulla sua spalla per avere un migliore accesso fra le gambe; Therese non riusciva più a pensare, voleva di più, amava quel calore, i suoi sensi bruciavano e in modo naturale invogliava Carol ad amarla intrecciando le sue dita nei capelli della donna e spingendola sempre più al suo centro.

“Carol, ti prego non fermarti!” riuscì a dire mentre ansimava per il piacere.

Carol aumentò il ritmo, leccando, succhiando per poi riempire Therese con le dita prima lentamente per poi seguire i gemiti di lei, fino a quando non sentì il corpo di Therese tremare inarcandosi in avanti e la donna gridare il suo nome arrivando al culmine del piacere.

“No ti prego resta su di me, voglio ancora sentire il calore del tuo corpo sul mio" disse Therese ancora ansimando.

Carol risalì il suo corpo lasciando una scia di baci lungo il percorso giungendo al petto della giovane donna e lasciandosi cullare dal ritmo del suo respiro.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide che Therese piangeva e allarmata si tirò su e le prese il viso fra le mani: “cosa c’è cara, ti ho ferito? Ti ho fatto male?”

“No, no, sono solo tanto felice, non mi ero mai sentita così, grazie “

“Mio angelo sei la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata nella mia vita, non dubitare mai di me, me lo prometti?”

“Come potrei?” E le loro labbra si fusero in un unico bacio lento e dolce.

“Carol, vorrei ricambiare, mi permetti di….”

“Therese puoi fare di me ciò che vuoi” disse sorridendo 

Therese la spinse dolcemente sulla schiena e iniziò a baciarle il collo e le spalle, accarezzandole il petto e raccogliendo il capezzolo fra le labbra felice dei gemiti che procurava alla bionda.

“Mi stai facendo morire, Therese!”

La mora sorrise all'impazienza dell'amante 

“Voglio godermi ogni istante di te" rispose la giovane 

“Therese sei così dolce"

Therese immerse la sua lingua nel centro della donna, non l'aveva mai fatto prima, ma inebriata dall'odore di Carol e dai gemiti che sentiva fu colta da una frenesia che portò ben presto alla gioia del suo amante.

“Therese sei la donna dai mille talenti" disse Carol

“Era buono?”

“Più che buono, è stato fantastico"

Entrambe le donne sorrisero l'una all’altra ricoprendosi di baci.

“Per quanto sia bellissimo restare qui con te, dovremmo alzarci e fare colazione altrimenti non avremmo le forze per continuare” disse Therese alzandosi e recandosi in bagno.

“Vedo che la tua timidezza al riguardo è svanita"

Il cellulare di Carol squillò e la donna rispose subito. Era Abby.

“Buongiorno Carol, dove sei?”

“Buongiorno Abby, sono alla casa sulla spiaggia con Therese “

“Genevieve è furiosa, Ti sta cercando ovunque! Temo che possa raggiungerti anche lì”

“Non c’è motivo di allarmarsi le parlerò e tutto si sistemerà, stai tranquilla"

“Sei troppo ottimista Carol, ormai è ossessionata da te"

“Va bene Abby, stai tranquilla appena torno risolverò la situazione, ci tengo troppo a Therese”

“Non ti ho mai sentito parlare così per una donna, cosa ti ha fatto?”

“Mi ama Abby, per quello che sono e non per la mia fama o per la mia prestigiosa famiglia.”

“Bene mi fa piacere, spero solo che le cose continuino così , sai bene che non sarà semplice”

“Lo so. Ci vedremo quando torno, ora devo andare”

“Va bene cara, a più tardi”

Therese tornò dal bagno avvolta in una asciugamano e sorridendo a Carol le chiese: “Ho preparato un bagno caldo, dobbiamo andar via o possiamo avere il secondo round?”

“Con quelle fossette puoi avere ciò che vuoi!” e si avvicinò alla bruna rubandole un bacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentiti libero di commentare come vuoi ;)


	10. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve ma intenso capitolo. Spero che vi piaccia  
> Ho inserito un ricordo che GdBdCarma ha condiviso con me nei commenti (GdBdCarma Spero non ti dispiaccia è in onore di tua zia) la citazione è "quando un dipinto è finito, è sempre una scelta difficile abbassare il pennello”

Carol si prese tutto il tempo per restare il più possibile con Therese, sapeva che quando sarebbe tornata a casa avrebbe dovuto risolvere il problema con Genevieve e la cosa la infastidiva.

Il ritorno fu pieno di sorrisi e carezze tra il traffico cittadino poi a un certo punto Carol esordì:

“Hai terminato il mio ritratto? Non abbiamo avuto ancora le due sessioni per concluderlo.”

“Credo che ormai non ci sia più bisogno delle sessioni, il tuo corpo e le tue lentiggini sono impresse nella mia mente. Anche se quando un dipinto è finito, è sempre una scelta difficile abbassare il pennello”

“Giusto. Che peccato però mi piaceva la tua tecnica sensoriale, dovresti brevettarla!”

“Ormai la uso solo per te” le sorrise

“Bene, mi fa piacere”

“Comunque è quasi finito, dove vuoi che lo porti?”

“Non preoccuparti, appena vuoi manderò qualcuno a prenderlo”

Arrivarono a casa di Therese.

“Vuoi salire per un caffè?”

“Sai bene che se salgo sarà difficile per me andar via e poi hai la panna per il caffè?”

“Posso darti qualcosa di altrettanto dolce se vuoi…”

“Sei un bel stuzzichino! Purtroppo il lavoro mi attende ma ci vedremo presto.”

“D’accordo, ci sentiamo più tardi?”

“Sicuramente”

Carol scese per aprire la portiera alla giovane, l’accompagnò al portone e entrando nell’androne la tirò a sé per un ultimo bacio.

“Meglio della panna” disse una volta abbandonate le morbide labbra di Therese.

“A più tardi” rispose la giovane sorridendo.

“A dopo” e andò via.

Carol tornò a casa e trovò la sua camera da letto devastata. Sapeva bene che l’autrice era Genevieve e decise di prendere il toro per le corna e chiamarla.

Lei rispose subito: “Dove sei, dobbiamo parlare”

“Finalmente ti sei decisa a farti sentire, non amo essere contraddetta ti ho aspettato tutta la notte ma non sei tornata, sai che pagherai le conseguenze per questo tuo gesto” rispose irritata Genevieve.

“Ora sono qui, puoi venire anche adesso, così chiariremo tutto.”

“Sto arrivando” 

Nel frattempo Therese entrò in casa e Vi trovò un enorme mazzo di fiori di lavanda e tulipani rossi che troneggiavano nella stanza. Si avvicinò al vaso che li conteneva e lesse il biglietto che li accompagnava:

Non vi sono fiori più perfetti per esprimere ciò che provo: i fiori di lavanda mi ricordano il tuo profumo e il tuo ricordo è la mia unica felicità; quanto ai tulipani rossi sono considerati “fiamme di passione” espressione di un sentimento ardente, perfetto, eterno: ciò che sento per te. – Carol

Therese rimase senza parole. Mille pensieri le passarono per la mente e lei poteva finalmente dire che era felice. 

Dannie bussò alla porta e lei fu contenta che fosse passato proprio in quel momento.

“Dannie, ciao sono così felice di vederti!”

“Lo immagino, avrai passato una splendida serata con “the queen of romance”.

“Oh si Dannie, è stata una serata da sogno, e lei è fantastica! Guarda mi ha mandato dei fiori stupendi”

“Lo so, chi credi che abbia aperto al fattorino?”

“Hai ragione, grazie ma sono così felice che non capisco più nulla!”

“Bene mi fa piacere per te, ora però Cupido deve andare a lavorare per cui ti esorto a ritornare alla realtà e finire la tua opera d’arte, se non altro per fargliela vedere”

“Hai ragione Dannie grazie. Voglio sbrigarmi, le farò una sorpresa glielo porterò personalmente stasera.”

“Wow, già non riesci a starle lontana, devo preoccuparmi? Disse ridendo “fammi sapere come è andata” le diede un bacio sulla guancia e uscì.

Therese si mise subito all’opera, voleva essere a casa di Carol per le 7 prima che lei decidesse di uscire.

Carol diede disposizioni al portiere che avrebbe avuto visite e avrebbe dovuto far entrare la sua ospite senza troppe domande e andò a farsi una doccia.

Genevieve entrò senza troppi convenevoli, aveva la chiave dell’appartamento di Carol e non suonò neppure per annunciare il suo arrivo.

Carol uscì dal bagno e la trovò seduta sulla poltrona di pelle che si trovava nella sua camera da letto, ora un vero e proprio campo di battaglia.

“Grazie per aver riordinato la mia camera” esordì Carol “Era ora che cambiassi l’arredamento”

“Sai che quando sono irritata devo sfogarmi”

“Non vedo perché dovresti irritarti, io non sono una tua proprietà”

“Oh, credi che perché una ragazzina ti fa gli occhi dolci io ti lascerò andare?”

“Therese non c’entra in questa storia”

“Lei è la causa del mio malumore”

“La tua non è gelosia, lo sappiamo entrambe”

“Tu mi appartieni”

“Penso di aver scontato la mia colpa, devi lasciarmi andare”

“Non posso, nemmeno se volessi” e si alzò per raggiungere Carol “lei era il mio tutto e ora ho solo te.” disse tristemente. Poi riprese il suo tono e le girò intorno come un leone con la sua preda dicendole:

“Hai passato la notte con lei, non è così? Posso ancora sentire il suo odore su di te..” e si avvicinò al viso della donna per baciarla. Ma Carol girò di lato la testa per evitare che accadesse.

Quel suo gesto irritò ulteriormente Genevieve che urlando le disse “Tu sei mia, avresti dovuto pensarci prima, alle conseguenze di quel tuo gesto sconsiderato!” e tirò a se la cintura dell’accappatoio per denudarla.

“Non voglio più Genevieve, devi liberarmi da questo patto”

“Non né ho alcuna intenzione, sei mia e ora te lo dimostro” si avvinghiò a Carol che perse l’equilibrio e entrambe si ritrovarono sul pavimento.

Genevieve gemeva bramando il corpo della bionda: baciandola, graffiandola, lasciando segni sul suo corpo come per marchiarla.

Therese aveva preso un taxi per arrivare presto e entrando nel lussuoso edificio dove si trovava l’appartamento di Carol incontrò il portiere al quale si rivolse: 

“Buonasera, dovrei recarmi all’appartamento della Signora Aird, può dirmi a che piano si trova?

“Buonasera, certo, la signora la sta aspettando. E’ l’attico, questa è la sua chiave” disse senza approfondire come da disposizioni.

“Grazie” rispose Therese un po’ confusa. “Mi sta aspettando? Forse crede che sarei venuta per ringraziarla dei fiori” pensò e si incamminò all’ascensore portando con sé il quadro.

Entrò in silenzio per farle una sorpresa quando iniziò a sentire sospiri e gemiti provenire da una camera, lasciò il quadro nel corridoio e si avventurò all’interno seguendo i suoni.

“Lasciami Genevieve, non voglio più” Carol cercava di divincolarsi dalla presa della bruna ora gattonando verso il suo letto per cercare di alzarsi; ma la bruna la prese da dietro e la penetrò con forza, pompando senza freni fino a quando non la sentì urlare.

Therese assistette alla scena senza una parola, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore, la bocca spalancata. 

Si riprese solo quando vide gli occhi e il ghigno di Genevieve che la osservava.

Non disse nulla, le lacrime le solcarono il viso e la sua mano raggiunse la bocca come per impedire di urlare il suo dolore. Corse via senza palesare la sua presenza e senza voltarsi indietro.

Carol sentì la porta sbattere e come per un presentimento si alzò e corse verso il corridoio per vedere chi fosse entrato e vide il quadro poggiato in un angolo.

“Therese…” sussurrò a se stessa piegandosi sulle ginocchia come sconfitta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi piacciono molto i vostri commenti sentitevi liberi di condividere i vostri pensieri con me


	11. Capitolo 11

“Ora che tutto ti è chiaro me ne vado; non preoccuparti troverai altri passatempi” disse Genevieve ridendo.

Carol presa dalla rabbia le scagliò un vaso contro che andò a schiantarsi sulla porta che stava chiudendo e continuò a piangere stesa sul pavimento.

Therese vagò per le strade come in trance, non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva visto e non sapeva darsi una ragione a tutto questo.

Carol le aveva mentito? Era solo un’altra sua conquista? Non poteva essere: le sue parole, i suoi gesti, il modo in cui l’aveva amata, la cura dei dettagli, del corteggiamento tutto ora le sembrava assurdo.

Senza nemmeno accorgersene era giunta a casa di Dannie ma non bussò subito si abbandonò sul pavimento, la schiena contro il muro, la testa tra le sue gambe e iniziò a piangere in silenzio.

Dannie stava rientrando e fu sorpreso di vedere una donna dinnanzi la sua porta in quello stato.

“Therese, sei tu?” disse allarmato “che cosa ti è successo?” le chiese chinandosi alla sua altezza.

“Oh Dannie, sto vivendo un incubo!” rispose abbracciando l’amico.

“Vieni cara, entriamo in casa, asciuga queste lacrime e raccontami cosa ti è accaduto” le disse aiutandola ad alzarsi.

Carol era stata svegliata dalle urla e dai colpi alla sua porta, si sentiva svuotata, senza forze; riuscì ad alzarsi a malapena, si diresse verso la porta e senza pensare che era ancora seminuda aprì.

Abby spalancò gli occhi per lo stato in cui si trovava l’amica.

“Cosa è accaduto? Perché sei in questo stato?” chiese entrando piano cercando di non pestare i cocci del vaso rotti sparsi sul pavimento.

“E’ tutto finito Abby” disse con un fil di voce.

“Cosa, che cosa è finito? Sei sconvolta e vedo che hai pianto; E poi perché sei mezza nuda?”

“Genevieve. Genevieve è stata qui, abbiamo discusso e mi ha preso con la forza. Dice che sono una sua proprietà e non devo vedere più Therese. Therese…..Sai è stata qui, ci ha visto. E’ tutto finito.”

“Ora calmati, vieni, devi cercare di riprenderti. Vai a vestirti io cercherò di riordinare, poi ti preparerò qualcosa di caldo e cercheremo di risolvere la situazione”  
“Non credo che si possa risolvere….”

“Su, su, vai a cambiarti, al resto ci penso io”

“Non posso credere a tutto questo, non ha senso perché darti un appuntamento da sogno per poi avere una relazione con quella attrice?” disse Dannie per trovare una spiegazione a tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato Therese.

“Sono la sua ennesima conquista immagino. O lo ha fatto per noia magari o non so Dannie, so solo che fa male, non voglio più avere niente a che fare con lei!” disse amareggiata la giovane.

“Non vuoi una spiegazione a tutto questo?”

“Non riuscirei a vederla ora, sono così delusa, devastata, posso stare un po’ da te Dannie? Non voglio restare sola.”

“Certo, puoi restare finché vuoi” disse il ragazzo “vuoi che ti accompagni a casa tua a prendere le tue cose?”

“Si, grazie sei un vero amico” e lo abbracciò.

“Cosa pensi di fare Carol?” chiese Abby preoccupata

“Devo parlare con la mia famiglia, devo liberarmi di Genevieve”

“Sarà difficile che ti diano ragione e ti appoggino”

“Devo tentare, né va del mio futuro con Therese, non voglio perderla!”

“Bè lo spirito è quello giusto, verrò con te, in due saremo più forti”

“Si ma prima voglio parlare con Therese”

“Ti ascolterà dopo ciò che ha visto?”

“Non lo so, ma devo tentare”

“Accidenti non c’è posto, ti dispiace se ti aspetto in macchina?” chiese Dannie quando arrivarono fuori casa di Therese.

“No, certo farò presto” disse uscendo dall’auto

Salì di corsa le scale e entrò in casa senza neppure chiudere la porta, andò direttamente in camera da letto dove trovò sul tavolino l’enorme vaso di fiori che Carol le aveva mandato.

Una lacrima le solcò il viso ma lei l’asciugò subito, si avvicinò al tavolo e strappò in due il biglietto d’amore che accompagnava i fiori, ma non ebbe il coraggio di gettarlo nella spazzatura lasciandolo sul tavolo.

Quella sua esitazione le diede un senso di rabbia che la portò a lanciare a terrà il vaso: il vaso si rovesciò e i fiori caddero rovinosamente sul pavimento bagnando anche il biglietto.

Ora si sentiva più leggera, prese una borsa vi introdusse in fretta alcuni indumenti e qualche oggetto necessario e chiuse la porta dietro di sé senza pensarci due volte.

“Tutto bene Therese” le chiese Dannie vedendo che aveva il viso arrossato ed era arrivata di corsa.

“Si, ti ho detto che avrei fatto presto”

“Bene, andiamo”

Carol si recò a casa di Therese per i successivi due giorni, ci passò la mattina, il pomeriggio e la sera e poi si arrese: capì che non era proprio tornata nel suo appartamento così si presentò all’università ma nemmeno lì l’avevano vista. Non sapeva più dove cercarla. Le mandò diversi messaggi a cui non seguirono risposte. E il suo ottimismo si affievolì.

Tornò a casa e trovò Abby ai fornelli che le preparava la cena.

“Che stai facendo?” le chiese.

“Ti sto preparando la cena; nulla di mio naturalmente, sai che non so cucinare! Sto solo scaldando cibo da asporto” le disse per farla sorridere

Carol non era dell’umore giusto, era troppo amareggiata.

“Non ho fame, ho voglia solo di bourbon” disse

“Non puoi continuare a non mangiare, crollerai”

Carol ignorò il suo commento, e si sedette al tavolo versandosi un bicchiere del suo bourbon preferito.

Il suo sguardo cadde sul dipinto di Therese che lei non aveva ancora guardato e subito corse a prenderlo.

Abby la seguì con lo sguardo e le chiese: “Questo è il dipinto di Therese?”

“Si” rispose scartandolo con cura. Le mani le tremarono e il suo respiro divenne profondo e agitato.

La tela mostrava i corpi nudi di due donne, la prima dai capelli biondi, un viso d’angelo illuminato dalla luce lunare, il corpo appoggiato alla parete con un braccio rivolto verso l’altra donna, come per reclamarla; quest’ultima dipinta di spalle, completamente nuda anche essa, che si avvicinava alla prima per amarla. L’intensità dello sguardo della donna del quadro e l’atmosfera che si percepiva, l’intensita' del colore che definiva le loro curve non davano adito ad errore, rappresentava due amanti che si desideravano.

“Santo cielo Carol ma è bellissimo!” disse Abby “Sembrate voi due che…”

Carol abbandonò il suo corpo sulla poltrona e raccolse la sua testa fra le mani in cerca di un po’ di sollievo.

“Già provava amore per me e io l’ho perduta!” disse maledicendosi “Avrei dovuto raccontarle tutto, dopo aver passato la notte insieme avrei dovuto….”

“Basta, non serve a nulla pensare a ciò che è successo, ora dobbiamo pensare a come risolvere la situazione. Hai provato a mandarle un messaggio?”

“Certo, diversi ma non mi ha risposto” disse

“E quel suo amico, Dannie lo hai contattato forse sa dove è?”

Gli occhi di Carol si illuminarono “Sei un genio Abby, è per questo che ti amo” disse abbracciandola per poi prendere il cappotto e correre via.

Si recò all’università e anche se ormai era tardi bussò insistentemente all’alloggio del ragazzo ma non ebbe risposta. Stava per andar via quando un amico di Dannie la vide sostare accanto alla porta e le chiese:

“Stai aspettando Dannie?”

“Si, cercavo proprio lui e la sua amica Therese”

“Oh, non torneranno stasera, sono andati qualche giorno a casa di Phil il fratello di Dannie”

“Hai il suo indirizzo?”

“Certo ma non so se posso….”

“Sono Carol Aird, loro insegnante d’arte, nota gallerista e pittrice dovevano consegnarmi un quadro per la mostra che si aprirà lunedì, non posso aspettare che ritornino”

“Si so chi sei, non ti avevo mai visto ma sei più che famosa. Davvero inserirai un loro quadro alla tua mostra?”

“Si ma è una sorpresa per cui….”

“Va bene ti darò l’indirizzo, posso avere un invito all’evento?”

“Certo, anche due” e gli sorrise sollevata.

Carol guidò per quattro ore consecutive per arrivare dove viveva il fratello di Dannie. Quando arrivò era notte fonda decise quindi di dormire in macchina dinnanzi alla casa di Phil.

Ma la sua venuta non passò inosservata, al mattino Phil si accorse che una donna dormiva in macchina.

Dannie si svegliò e entrò in cucina per un buon caffè.

“Dannie, la donna che ha spezzato il cuore di Therese è bionda? Circa 35 anni?”

“Si, perché me lo chiedi?”

“Mentre prendevo il giornale, ho notato un’auto parcheggiata di fronte e c’è una donna che dorme sul sedile anteriore, penso possa essere lei”

Dannie si avvicinò alla finestra e guardò fuori. Riconobbe Carol che si stiracchiava, sbadigliando.

“Si, è proprio lei, devo avvertire Therese”

“Che succede?” disse la giovane donna scendendo le scale.

“Carol è qui” disse Dannie

“Non può essere, come fa a sapere che sono qui?”

“Questo non lo so ma sono certo che sia lei”

“Non voglio vederla”

“Ma Therese, prima o poi dovrai affrontarla e chiederle spiegazioni”

“Si è giusto che tu sappia che cosa è successo” disse Phil

“Non posso vederla è troppo presto, non riuscirei a essere lucida!”

Carol bussò alla porta e sia Phil che Dannie guardarono Therese per sapere cosa fare. 

“Non voglio vederla” ripeté

“Va bene” disse Phil e andò ad aprire.

“Buongiorno” disse Carol accennando un sorriso

“Buongiorno, cosa posso fare per lei?” disse Phil

“Sono Carol Aird, volevo parlare con Therese, Therese Belivet. Mi hanno detto che l’avrei trovata qui con Dannie.”

“Si, sono qui ma lei non vuole parlarle”

“Lei è Phil, il fratello di Dannie non è vero?”

“Si” le rispose con calma

“Ho fatto 4 ore d’auto e ho dormito in macchina solo per vederla, lasci che le parli”

“Non posso, mi dispiace non è pronta per parlarle”

“Devo spiegarle tante cose…. Quello che ha visto non è ciò che sembra”

“Signora Aird….”

“Carol per piacere”

“Non posso farti entrare, ma posso darle un tuo messaggio se vuoi”

“Dille solo di ricordare la promessa che mi ha fatto. Se non ti dispiace tornerò ma nel frattempo c’è un posto dove posso soggiornare?”

“C’è un B & B a due isolati da qui”

“Grazie” e se ne andò.

Therese si affacciò alla finestra per vederla, mentre Phil rientrava. Carol non aveva perso la sua andatura regale e anche se la trovò disfatta e dimagrita era sempre uno spettacolo per gli occhi.

“Wow. Carol è una bellissima donna” disse Phil

“Cosa ti ha detto” gli chiese Dannie

“Che voleva vedere Therese, che ciò che ha visto non è quel che sembra e che non se ne sarebbe andata: soggiornerà nel B&B. Ah, di ricordarti la promessa che le hai fatto Therese”

“Cosa le hai promesso Therese?” chiese Dannie

“Che non avrei mai dubitato di lei” disse ritornando nella sua camera.


	12. Capitolo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stamane è stata una buona giornata per me, ho avuto buone notizie, sono andata dal parrucchiere e ho cambiato il mio colore di capelli, ho trascorso la giornata con chi mi vuole bene, ho raccolto un nuovo frammento della felicità che la vita può darci. Così stasera mi sono sentita ispirata affinché anche le nostre eroine fossero felici.   
> Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia e che possa se non rendervi felici, almeno allietarvi con la sua lettura.
> 
> Condividi con me i tuoi pensieri se ti fa piacere.

Ora Therese era sempre più confusa, se per Carol era stata un passatempo che ci faceva qui? Perchè era venuta a cercarla e voleva vederla? 

Dannie bussò alla sua camera e entrò.

“Stai bene Therese?” le chiese 

“No, Dannie Sono sempre più confusa”

“Perché non le parli allora?”

“Quel che ho visto non può essere frainteso” gli disse convinta

“Sei certa che Carol volesse Genevieve? Sai non ha una buona reputazione quella donna, non si ferma dinnanzi a nulla se desidera qualcosa o qualcuno” disse per farla riflettere.

“So solo che le ho viste avvinghiate l’una a l’altra, sul pavimento e per me è stato uno shock. Credevo volesse me, me lo ha fatto credere…”

“E pensi che ti avrebbe cercata se non fosse così? Io le parlerei.” E uscì dalla stanza.

“Abby l’ho trovata!” disse al telefono Carol

“Bene, le hai parlato?”

“No. Non vuole ancora, ma cambierà idea”

“Carol fra qualche giorno c’è la mostra, dovrai tornare”

“Non preoccuparti ho tutto sotto controllo per la mostra ma se non parlo con lei non torno di certo”

“Credo non sarà semplice, cerca di parlare con i suoi amici magari la convincono almeno ad ascoltarti”

“Ho avuto un’idea sarà lei a cercarmi poi ti dirò”

“Aspetto il miracolo” e si salutarono

“Dannie!” urlò Phil 

“Che succede” chiese al fratello entrando in salone.

“Ti sei dato alla coltivazione di fiori Phil, il salone sembra una serra” disse sorpreso

“E’ da stamane che arrivano fiori per Therese, non ti scordar di me, rose rosse, ciclamini, tulipani ormai non ho più vasi e lei si rifiuta di leggere i biglietti. Per non parlare dei cesti di frutta che sono in cucina e persino un prosciutto intero! Devi fare qualcosa” disse esasperato.

“Deve assolutamente parlarle o dovrò cambiare casa!” 

Non finì nemmeno di parlare che bussarono alla porta. Dannie andò ad aprire e questa volta si trattava di un enorme pelouche ad altezza d’uomo.

Entrambi si guardarono e urlarono: “Therese!”

“Abby sono felice di rivederti, non credevo mi avresti raggiunta” Carol salutò l’amica nella piccola sala del B&B.

“Devi essere a NY il prima possibile, non puoi correre dietro a Therese per tutto il fine settimana!”

“Nulla è più importante di lei. Comunque vedrai che fra poco sarà qui”

“Perché ne sei così sicura, cosa hai fatto?” chiese incuriosita l’amica

Non finì neppure di parlare che Therese entrò nella sala del B&B come una furia.

“Io e te non abbiamo più nulla da dirci, non voglio vederti, né ascoltarti, né accettare nulla da te penso che già mi hai usato abbastanza” disse tutto di un fiato.

Carol la guardò negli occhi e senza pensarci due volte la prese e la baciò. Quello che fu inizialmente un bacio forzato si sciolse in un tenero e succoso gesto d’amore fino a quando Therese non riacquistò la lucidità necessaria per allontanare la donna dal suo abbraccio e vedendola sorridere iniziò a darle pugni sulle braccia, al petto, spingendola via come per allontanarla dal suo corpo tremante.

“Therese, non puoi mentirmi, lascia che ti spieghi, lascia che ti ami”

“Amore!” urlò la ragazza “Chi ama non va fottendo altre donne! Mi hai ingannata e ora non ti lascerò più farmi del male” 

“Non è Genevieve che amo, ti prego ascoltami” implorò Carol afferrandola per il braccio.

“Non voglio, mi hai fatto troppo male” sussurò Therese sensibile al tono supplichevole della bionda.

“Non mi dai altra scelta” Carol riprese il suo vigore e sollevando Therese sulle sue spalle la trascinò verso l’ascensore per portarla nella sua camera.

Therese cercava di divincolarsi, muovendo le gambe e sferrando pugni al fondoschiena della donna ma non ci fu verso, riuscì a portarla in ascensore dove la fece scendere.

Il ragazzo alla reception aveva visto la scena e si avvicinò ad Abby per sincerarsi che fosse tutto a posto.

“Non si preoccupi, sono solo schermaglie d’amore, torneranno tubando” gli disse sorridendo “Piuttosto può procurarmi del bourbon, penso che la mia attesa sarà lunga” e si accomodò sul divano della piccola sala.

“Non servirà raccontarmi altre bugie Carol” disse freddamente Therese

“Entriamo in camera ti dirò ogni cosa”

“Non credere che faremo qualcosa….”

“Therese voglio solo chiarire, non voglio costringerti a far nulla. Vieni ti prego” e aprì la porta della camera.

Entrarono in camera, era una stanza molto spartana, un letto matrimoniale, due comodini e un piccolo armadio; annesso vi era un bagno senza troppe pretese ma in fondo si trattava di un B&B.

“Accomodati sul letto, io mi siederò su quella seggiola per non metterti a disagio”

“Non sono qui per fare conversazione e mettermi comoda” rispose Therese seccata per l’attesa.

“Ciò che hai visto a casa mia non è ciò che sembra…”

“Vuoi farmi credere che due donne nude, l’una sull’altra che gemono non stanno facendo l’amore” disse Therese guardandola negli occhi.

“Quello non è amore, è solo sesso, non desiderato” rispose Carol

“Vuoi dirmi che ti ha preso con la forza?” disse Therese alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Genevieve voleva incontrarmi quella sera, lo ha detto chiaramente in tua presenza e io non ho voluto perché volevo stare con te. Io sono il suo sfogo, la sua medicina per il dolore, questo ci accomuna.”

“Che cosa intendi?” chiese Therese incuriosita

“La mia vita è complicata Therese ed è diventata ancora più complessa dopo la morte di mia sorella. Ti ho detto che ho una famiglia di alto prestigio: io e mia sorella Jeanette eravamo le eredi di un’ingente patrimonio rappresentato anche dalle mie gallerie e dal mio lavoro. Io ero la figlia ribelle e lei la figlia prediletta ma ci amavamo ; eravamo oltre che gemelle, praticamente inseparabili fino a quando Jeanette non conobbe Genevieve, attrice già affermata la cui omosessualità non poteva essere svelata al mondo per via del suo lavoro. Noi ci conoscevamo dai tempi della scuola quindi sapevo che Genevieve aveva un carattere testardo e ribelle pari al mio e in un primo momento consigliai a Jeanette solo di divertirsi con lei. Genevieve per dimostrare la sua serietà e il suo amore per Jeanette acquistò azioni della nostra società finanziando anche il mio lavoro. Capii che loro si amavano e quando decisero di sposarsi in segreto, feci loro anche da testimone.

Un giorno, quel maledetto giorno in cui, Genevieve era all’estero per uno spettacolo teatrale, convinsi Jeanette ad uscire per divertirci, lei non voleva venire ma io insistetti’ e ci fu l’incidente. Ero io alla guida e un camion mi tagliò la strada, io sterzai e l’auto si capovolse. Io né uscii quasi illesa, mia sorella morì.  
Ascoltando quel racconto Therese fu presa dall’angoscia, vedere Carol serrare i pugni e disperarsi per l’accaduto la fece capitolare: le prese le mani e l’abbracciò per rassicurarla; ma Carol sciolse l’abbracciò e avvicinandosi alla finestra continuò:

“Ero in uno stato pietoso mi sentivo in colpa, ero stata la causa della morte di mia sorella.”

“Non è stata colpa tua” disse con calma Therese

“Ma tutti lo pensarono: la mia famiglia, gli amici e Genevieve. Lei era distrutta. Non mangiava e non voleva più lavorare si stava autodistruggendo. Non potevo lasciarla sola, lo dovevo a Jeanette ma lei non voleva più parlarmi. Mi riteneva l’unica responsabile, le avevo rovinato la vita e decise di rovinare la mia e quella della mia famiglia. I miei vennero a sapere del loro matrimonio e ormai tutto era perduto: la vita di mia sorella e la mia oltre al patrimonio della famiglia poiché essendo Genevieve moglie di Jeanette era l’unica sua erede ed era la maggiore azionista dei beni di famiglia. Non ci pensò due volte voleva distruggerci; fino a quando un giorno mi recai da lei, era completamente ubriaca, cercai di farla ragionare ma lei non ne voleva sapere. Poi iniziò a guardarmi in modo strano, sarà stato l’alcool, iniziò a chiamarmi Jeanette e a supplicarmi di alleviare il suo dolore; non ti annoierò coi dettagli, passammo la notte insieme e al mattino io me ne andai senza neppure salutarla. Pensai che una volta lucida avrebbe ripensato al mio discorso e le cose si sarebbero sistemate. Il dolore per la perdita di Jeanette già era insopportabile; ma non fu così. Si presentò a casa dicendomi che se non volevo rovinare anche la vita della mia famiglia avrei dovuto essere la sua Jeanette, una sua proprietà. Parlai con la mia famiglia per cercare aiuto e conforto e una soluzione ma loro mi dissero che io ero la causa dei loro mali e io avrei dovevo risolvere la situazione. Accettai per alleviare il suo dolore e il mio senso di colpa. Iniziammo una relazione di solo sesso, dovevo essere a sua disposizione quando voleva farlo per il resto potevo avere la mia vita, il mio lavoro, i miei passatempi, la mia arte.

“Ma è una cosa terribile, come hai potuto accettare un tale ricatto?.”

“Per espiare la mia colpa” disse tristemente.

“Non posso credere che hai assecondato il ricatto orchestrato da quella donna. Devi porre fine a questa falsa autodistruttiva “

“Non avevo motivo di troncare, emotivamente non ero coinvolta, si trattata solo di sesso e potevo gestirlo ma ora le cose sono cambiate e anche lei se ne è resa conto"

“Cosa vuoi dire?” Chiese Therese guardandola negli occhi

“Sei arrivata tu.Therese da quando ti ho incontrato la mia vita è cambiata. Desidero solo vederti e stare con te. Mi sei entrata nella mente, nulla ha più importanza. Ti sto aprendo il mio cuore ti prego non rifiutarmi. Se provi qualcosa per me non dubitare dei miei sentimenti “

“E’ difficile per me credere alle tue parole dopo ciò che ho visto; io non voglio una relazione aperta , non voglio dividerti con nessuna altra!”

“E' solo te che voglio, sistemerò ogni cosa, te lo prometto, non dubitare del mio amore”

Si avvicinò alla ragazza cingendole i fianchi, avvicinando il suo viso al suo come per baciarla. Therese ritrasse il viso all’indietro per guardarla negli occhi e Carol le chiese: “non posso baciarti?” 

Therese accarezzò le sue labbra col pollice e avvicinò le sue trattenendo il labbro inferiore della bionda fra la sua bocca assaporando la morbidezza del tocco per poi unire le due bocche in un unico bacio che prendeva vita.

Ci lasciammo solo per prendere fiato e lei iniziò ad accarezzarmi il collo e scoprirmi le spalle con tocchi prima leggeri e composti per poi diventare ansiosi e febbricitanti. Con la bocca seguiva la scia di segni rossi e morsi che Genevieve aveva lasciato sul mio corpo, come una mappa, ricoprendoli di baci come per alleviare il dolore che mi avevano provocato. Sciolsi i suoi capelli che erano legati e accarezzai la sua chioma innescando i suoi brividi, per poi tirarla su in modo che le sue gambe mi cingessero i fianchi e la poggiai dolcemente sul letto. Non ci fu bisogno di parlare: i nostri corpi si muovevano all’unisono, a ogni spinta corrispondeva un gemito e la stanza si riempì di sospiri d’amore. Ci cullammo inebriandoci del piacere della nostra carne fino a quando i nostri occhi si affrontarono per riempirsi di lacrime dopo aver raggiunto il culmine del piacere. 

Adesso sapevo cos’era l’amore: il suo nome era Therese.


	13. Capitolo 13

Dannie entrò nel B&B e riconobbe subito Abby, le si avvicinò e le chiese: 

“Dov’è Therese?”

“Ciao Dannie, è con Carol”

“Si ma dove sono, Therese è uscita sconvolta da casa, non voglio….”

“Non preoccuparti, a quest’ora si saranno chiarite, penso pure più di una volta….” Disse con una risatina.

“Non mi va di scherzare, voglio solo sapere se sta bene”

“Sono in camera di Carol ma io non farei un’irruzione se fossi in te; bevi qualcosa con me, vedrai che fra un po’ scenderanno” gli disse anche se nemmeno lei credeva a ciò che gli aveva appena detto.

Dannie si calmò e si sedette facendole compagnia.

Carol e Therese stavano riposando una nelle braccia dell’altra. Carol aveva gli occhi chiusi, una mano avvolgeva il corpo di Therese sul suo, l’altra sopra la testa appoggiata al cuscino. Il calore di lei la rassicurava e finalmente riuscì a dormire. Therese si svegliò e senza muoversi osservò il viso di Carol, per la prima volta sereno, i capelli scomposti, le labbra leggermente aperte, il collo spostato all’insù per permetterle di accucciolarsi. Le sembrò di essere nelle braccia di una dea greca per quanto fosse bella.

Cercò di alzarsi senza svegliarla, ma il suo tentativo di allontanarsi fu bloccato dalle mani di Carol che la riportarono al suo petto.

“Dove credi di andare?” disse aprendo un solo occhio “Ora che ti ho riavuta non intendo lasciarti andare” disse sorridendole.

“Volevo solo andare in bagno, torno subito” disse ricambiando il sorriso.

“Dammi un bacio prima” pretese la bionda

“Non mi sono ancora lavata i denti” le disse

“Nemmeno io, ma non mi interessa, voglio sentire di nuovo il tuo sapore” e la tirò a sé per accedere alla sua bocca.

Carol non si limitò ad un solo bacio, la poggiò sul letto e iniziò a lasciare una lunga scia di baci lungo il collo, fra i seni, sullo stomaco….

“Carol se continui così non riuscirò ad uscire dal letto” le disse ansimando.

“Non è mia intenzione lasciarti andare, voglio assaggiarti di nuovo” e iniziò a baciare l’interno delle sue cosce.

“Basta, vado a vedere cosa succede” disse Dannie alzandosi

“Non mi sembra il caso, Dannie”

Ma il giovane prese l’ascensore e si recò verso la camera. Abby continuava a dirgli che non era una buona idea interrompere le due donne ma lui non volle ascoltarla.

Arrivarono alla porta della camera 465 e da fuori Dannie sentì Therese urlare: “No Carol aspetta un momento….”

Dannie non ci pensò due volte e aprì la porta entrando come una furia. Abby lo seguì.

Videro Therese riversa sul letto, il corpo ad arco estasiata per le attenzioni di Carol che giaceva fra le sue gambe.

Alla loro vista Therese urlò e si coprì con un lenzuolo.

“Madre di Dio, sul più bello!” Esordì Abby

“Scusate, scusate….non volevo…ho sentito gridare…” si scusò il ragazzo indietreggiando

Carol infastidita disse: ”Fuori di qui, tutti e due!” e lanciò loro contro un cuscino.

Uscirono di corsa. Abby ridendo a crepapelle, Dannie rosso per l’imbarazzo.

Carol guardò Therese ancora nascosta sotto le lenzuola, la scoprì e le chiese “Sei venuta?”

Aveva il viso rosso dall’imbarazzo e con uno sguardo malizioso disse: “Non lo ricordo….”

“Bene, ricominciamo” e si mise all’opera sorridendo sorniona

“Ti avevo detto che era tutto a posto” disse Abby ancora ridendo

“Donne! Siete un mistero un giorno vi dannate per come vi hanno trattato e il giorno dopo siete fra le braccia di chi vi ha offese!”

“Dai non essere in imbarazzo, già avranno dimenticato la nostra irruzione, se conosco bene Carol le vedremo solo domattina!”

“Per quanto vorrei restare qui tutto il week end credo che dovremmo vestirci e tornare a NY, fra qualche giorno hai una mostra da presenziare” disse Therese ricordando a Carol i suoi doveri.

“Abbiamo una mostra” disse Carol “Ho visto il mio ritratto”

“Si, quella sera ero venuta per mostrartelo” disse Therese 

“E’ bellissimo. Hai saputo leggere nella mia anima prima ancora che ti dicessi ciò che provavo per te”

“Merito della mia tecnica sensoriale….” le sorrise

“Merito delle tue fossette che mi hanno rapito dal nostro primo incontro” disse baciando le fossette che spuntarono insieme ad un ampio sorriso.

Il cellulare di Carol suonò e lei a malincuore rispose.

“Capisco sia piacevole restare in camera tutta la sera e la notte e la mattina col proprio amore ma credo stiate esagerando anche i cani in calore fanno una pausa Carol!” disse Abby all’amica che ascoltandola rideva

“Buongiorno Abby spero che anche tu abbia avuto un buon riposo” rispose la bionda

“Un po’ noioso rispetto al tuo”

“Ti rifarai a NY”

“Certo. A proposito quando vorresti ripartire?”

“Se per Therese va bene dopo pranzo. Faremo una doccia veloce e andremo a pranzo insieme; chiama anche Dannie e Phil”

“Certo i vostri tre cupido saranno presenti, ci dovete almeno il brunch perché vi abbiamo sopportato”

“D’accordo. A più tardi” 

Phil e Abby presero in giro Dannie per tutta la mattinata per quello che era accaduto in camera di Carol, ma Dannie non se la prese più di tanto, voleva bene a Therese e forse era troppo protettivo ma non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di farle del male.

Attesero le due donne al tavolo di una tavola calda vicino al B&B e quando Carol e Therese arrivarono videro tutti che si tenevano per mano.

“Ti avevo detto che sarebbero tornate tubando come colombe” disse Abby rivolto a Dannie.

“Su basta prendermi in giro!”

“Ciao a tutti, scusate il ritardo” disse Carol

“Credo siate state molto impegnate” continuò col suo fare Abby

“Stai bene Therese?” chiese Phil

“Più che bene” rispose la giovane guardando Carol 

“Bene. Carol ora dovrai chiamare una ditta di trasporti per tutti i regali che sono arrivati a casa mia, non ho più dove metterli; ma come ti è venuto in mente?”

“Strategia, null’altro. Se Maometto non va alla montagna, la montagna va da Maometto. Elementare”

“Bene la tua presunzione verrà punita mia cara” esordì Therese verso la donna

Carol si avvicinò a Therese e le sussurrò “Non vedo l’ora!”

“Bene allora ora champagne!” disse Abby

“Tuttalpiù birra, qui siamo molto più modesti nel festeggiare!” disse Phil 

Dopo aver pranzato e raccolto le loro cose, il quartetto decise di ripartire per NY.

Carol con Therese e Abby insieme a Dannie nelle rispettive auto.

Ora che Carol e Therese si erano chiarite Dannie era più tranquillo ma Abby lo avvertì che avere a che fare con Genevieve non è cosa facile e di essere pronto a sostenere l’amica.

Carol e Therese stavano progettando il loro ritorno, Therese sarebbe tornata a casa solo per recuperare l’indispensabile e Carol sarebbe tornata a prenderla in serata per passare la notte insieme. 

Dannie raggiunse Therese che stava preparando la sua borsa.

“Sai che non sarà facile , Therese” disse preoccupato

“A cosa ti riferisci, Dannie?”

“Parlo di Genevieve, non si arrenderà così facilmente”

“Dovrà farlo ora Carol non è più sola, insieme possiamo affrontare di tutto”

“Mi piace vederti combattiva. Non so che rapporti hanno quelle due ma penso che sia complicato uscirne. Fa attenzione a non bruciarti”

“Non lo farò e poi a cosa servono gli amici se non ad aiutarti nel momento del bisogno e a sostenerti!” disse abbracciandolo.

Entrando in casa Carol trovò le luci accese e pensò che Genevieve potesse essere tornata. Non le avrebbe certo permesso di sopraffarla ancora. Ora si sentiva più forte. L’amore di Therese aveva rianimato il suo animo e dato la speranza di poter finalmente ritrovare la felicità. Attraversò il corridoio e entrò nel salone.

“Che ci fai qui?” disse sorpresa.

“Buonasera, Carol sei tornata finalmente. Hai perso le buone maniere vedo. La vita di città non ti fa bene”

“Scusami ero solo sorpresa di vederti. Come stai papà?”

“Seccato. Sai bene che non amo perdere tempo per i tuoi affari”

“Sei venuto per la mostra?”

“Si Genevieve ha insistito perché venissi e ti riportassi all’ordine”

“Che cosa ti ha detto”

“Solo che non era contenta della tua condotta e che ti stavi mettendo nei guai, problemi che avremmo dovuto subire anche noi”

“Voglio solo la mia vita indietro, deve lasciarmi andare”

“Non devo essere io a ricordarti che la causa di questa situazione sei tu. Sei sempre stata testarda e ribelle e questo tuo carattere ci ha quasi rovinato. Il minimo che tu possa fare è riparare ai tuoi errori”

“Non per tutta la vita” disse Carol

“Si visto che hai spento quella di Jeanette. Una vita per una vita questo era il patto e tu lo hai accettato.”

“Le cose sono cambiate” disse la donna 

“Non pagheremo noi per i tuoi errori; hai il tuo lavoro, la tua arte, i tuoi passatempi e un tenore di vita invidiabili cosa vuoi di più?”

“Voglio solo essere libera”

“la liberta' ha un prezzo e tu non sei in condizione di dettare le regole. Verrò alla mostra e incontreremo Genevieve e tu farai ciò che devi” disse in tono autoritario, andandosene.

“Certo. Farò ciò che devo” rispose Carol determinata.


	14. Capitolo 14

Quando Carol andò a prendere Therese era molto silenziosa. Pensava a come risolvere la situazione ed era arrabbiata perché consapevole di non aver nessun supporto dalla sua famiglia.

“Carol è successo qualcosa? Non hai detto una parola da quando sono salita in macchina.”

“No, sono solo nervosa per la mostra, stai tranquilla. Non ho voglia di tornare a casa ti va di andare a bere qualcosa?”

“Certo, ma in un posto semplice dove possiamo anche sentire un po’ di musica va bene?”

“Allora andremo al “Blue Eyes” è un locale che piace molto a Abby, è fantastico”

“Vorrei cambiarmi non credo che il mio abbigliamento sia adatto”

“Passeremo un momento a casa, poseremo le tue cose e potrai cambiarti” disse la bionda.

Entrando Carol incontrò il portiere e dopo che lui l’ebbe salutata gli diede nuove disposizioni:

“Buonasera Eric, lei è Therese, Therese Belivet la mia fidanzata, da oggi solo lei e la signora Abby Gerhard possono accedere al mio appartamento e nessun altro. Domani voglio che sia cambiata la serratura e le chiavi saranno consegnate solo a loro oltre che a me”

“Certo signora Aird, provvederò immediatamente, vi auguro una buona serata”

Entrarono in ascensore e Therese sorrise a Carol abbracciandola.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese la donna “Questa ora è casa tua, non vuoi le tue chiavi?”

“Sai bene che non puoi che rendermi felice dandomi le chiavi del tuo appartamento” rispose Therese

“E allora?” chiese Carol

“Sono la tua fidanzata?” chiese mostrando le sue fossette

“Santo cielo Therese, amo queste tue fossette” e la baciò, non una ma due, tre volte, parlando fra un bacio e l’altro “sei la mia fidanzata,….. la mia donna,….. la mia amante,….. la mia signora….” E poi approfondì il bacio.

"Carol, entriamo in casa e prepariamoci avremo tutta la serata per stare insieme” disse Therese

“Va bene, usciremo prima” disse rassegnata “ma non te la caverai così”

Entrarono in casa e Carol mostrò a Therese gli abiti che le aveva comprato.

“Carol ma è un intero guardaroba! E sono tutti così belli e preziosi saranno costati una fortuna!”

“Non preoccuparti di questo volevo solo renderti felice”

“Non so se sono all’altezza di questi abiti sofisticati”

“Therese sei un fiore di rara bellezza, questi abiti non fanno che esaltare le tue splendide curve” disse scoprendole una spalla baciandogliela, per poi immergere il viso nei suoi capelli inebriandosi con il loro profumo.

“Lasciami andare, mi farò bella per te” e fuggì in bagno dopo aver scelto un vestito.

Mezz’ora dopo Therese uscì dal bagno con un bel vestito nero che le scopriva le spalle e una generosa scollatura, lungo fino al ginocchio, una pettinatura sofisticata che metteva in risalto i suoi occhi smeraldo e un rossetto rosso sulle sue labbra carnose.

“Sei deliziosa!” esordì Carol mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Grazie” disse timidamente la giovane

“Sarà meglio andare, se ti guardo ancora finirà che ti salto addosso” disse la bionda facendo ridere la donna più giovane.

Il locale era pieno, ma Carol era conosciuta e subito le fecero entrare riservandole un tavolo in una saletta privata.

“Buonasera Carol, come stai?” disse Henry il proprietario del locale “E’ una vita che non ti vedo”

“Ciao Henry. Si ho cambiato un po’ ambiente ma sono sempre la stessa donna fuori dagli schemi. Tu come te la passi?”

“Alla grande: gli affari vanno bene, la figa non manca mai e il divertimento è continuo”

“Sono felice per te. Ah questa è Therese la mia ragazza”

“Wow, è un vero piacere conoscerti Therese. Se volessi provare nuovi gusti io sarei più che disponibile…”

“Frena, frena, non farmi arrabbiare sono venuta per divertirmi”

“Ok stavo solo scherzando, vuoi che ti mandi il solito?”

“Sono cambiata Henry, portaci solo da bere”

“Ok per qualsiasi cosa sai dove trovarmi. Ah credo che fra poco arriverà anche Abby. Ha accalappiato una rossa l’altra sera”

“Non avevo dubbi che si sarebbe messa subito all’opera” e rise di gusto.

“Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna!” disse Abby entrando nella saletta “Perché non mi hai detto che sareste venute? Stavo appunto parlando di te con Rose, una mia nuova amica” e fece l’occhiolino a Carol

“Ciao Rose siamo felici di conoscerti, vero Therese?”

“Certo, le amiche di Abby sono anche nostre amiche”

“Il piacere è mio” disse la donna ammirando il vestito di Therese

“E’ un Dior?” chiese ammirata

“No, Versace” rispose Abby

“Wow ti sta divinamente!”

“Grazie” rispose Therese arrossendo

“Sapevo che dovevamo restare a casa, vestita così sei fonte di guai!” disse Carol ridendo.

“Carol perché non andiamo a ballare?” chiese Therese

“Cara io ballo solo lenti, ma se vuoi puoi ballare con Abby”

“Ballo io con te Therese, andiamo” disse Rose

“Va bene per te?” chiese Therese a Carol 

Carol guardò Abby che annuì.

“Certo che puoi, non ti impedirò mai di fare nulla, io ho fiducia in te”

Therese le diede un bacio e si allontanò sapendo che Carol la stava osservando da dietro.

“Non farci caso Rose, è una settimana che tubano come colombe” disse Abby

Rose seguì Therese e mentre le due si davano alla danza Carol raccontò della visita che aveva ricevuto.

“Pazzesco! Come ha potuto dirti quelle cose?”

“Non vuole sentire ragioni, vuole che assecondi ancora Genevieve”

“Che farai Carol?”

“Le parlerò di nuovo” disse poi la sua attenzione si spostò su Therese che stava parlando con una bellissima donna che lei non conosceva e che per salutarla l’aveva abbracciata con ardore.

“Che c’è Carol?” chiese Abby

“Conosci quella donna che sta parlando con Therese?”

“Ma non era libera…..” le rispose sorridendo

“Abby sai bene quanto sono fumantina”

“Sembrano amiche” disse Abby

Rose tornò al tavolo per bere.

“Chi è quella donna che sta ballando con Therese?” chiese Abby

“E’ una sua vecchia amica, tornata ora dall’Europa. Il suo nome è Andrea Novak”

“Già ho sentito questo nome, ma dove?” disse Carol mentre le due si avvicinarono.

“Carol, voglio presentarti una mia amica: Andrea Novak lei è Carol Aird la mia ragazza”

Andrea si bloccò un momento nel guardare Carol e ciò non passò inosservato.

“Andrea, sembra tu abbia visto un fantasma!”

“Scusatemi, è un piacere Carol conoscerti. Aird? Assomigli tantissimo a una persona che conoscevo ma che ora non è più fra noi”

“Forse conoscevi mia sorella Jeanette” disse tristemente sorseggiando il suo drink.

“Si, una persona davvero gentile, empatica, sapeva capire gli altri”

“Già” disse Carol “Mi manca molto”

“Di cosa ti occupi Andrea?” chiese Abby per cambiare atmosfera

“Sono una fotografa professionista”

“Ecco dove ti ho visto: sei il fotografo di punta di Vogue, giusto?”

“Si e non solo ma non voglio parlare di lavoro, sono qui in vacanza e per motivi personali”

“Bene, allora divertiamoci!” disse Abby con il suo solito entusiasmo.

La serata trascorse fra chiacchiere e risate fino a quando Andrea si congedò perché il giorno dopo doveva lavorare presto.

“Simpatica la tua amica” disse Carol

“Si la conosco da tempo, era amica di mio padre”

“Vuoi dirmi che quello schianto di donna avrà sulla cinquantina?” disse Abby beccandosi uno pugno sul braccio da Rose. ”Ahi! Scherzavo” la guardò ridendo.

“Si più o meno, è molto brava” rispose Therese.

“Vuoi rendermi gelosa?” chiese Carol tirandola a sé sulle sue ginocchia.

“Sai che per me ci sei solo tu” rispose la giovane

“A questo punto prendetevi una stanza!” disse Abby stufa delle loro effusioni.

“Aspetta, torno subito” disse Therese andando verso Henry.

Quando ritornò la musica ripartì ma questa volta era un lento.

“Carol balliamo hanno messo un lento” disse entusiasta Therese

Carol non potette rifiutare e si fece trascinare in pista.

Il Dj annunciò che era una richiesta da parte di Therese per la sua Carol, la canzone era John Legend –All of me.

Carol guardò la giovane sorridendole e la strinse a sé così che i loro corpi aderissero l’una all’altra.

Sembravano una cosa sola. Riuscivano a sentire solo la musica e il ritmo dei loro cuori. Carol avvicinò la sua bocca all’orecchio di Therese e le sussurrò: “Therese non dimenticare mai che ti amo. Sei il mio tutto”

Therese rimase senza parole. Era la prima volta che Carol le confessava il suo amore e non era per il trasporto di una notte di passione, le stava aprendo il suo cuore con questa confessione, così intima e sincera che non potè fare a meno di piangere.

“No amore non piangere” le disse

“E’ così bello ciò che abbiamo Carol che né sono sopraffatta, ho paura che non sia reale”

“E la seconda volta che devo chiederti di non dubitare dei miei sentimenti Therese” e le sorrise.

“Non lo farò mai” e si baciarono. Un bacio tenero, lento, romantico.

La musica finì e così anche loro furono costrette a lasciarsi. Ma Carol subito esordì: “Credo sia il momento di tornare a casa, giusto?”

“Si” le rispose sorridendo Therese.

Tornarono al tavolo per recuperare i loro soprabiti e salutare le ragazze quando Henry si avvicinò a Carol porgendole un vassoio di “Oro bianco”.

“Carol è un regalo di una nostra vecchia amica” disse lasciandolo sul tavolo insieme ad un biglietto.

Spero che questa volta chiamerai un taxi e non farai altri danni - G

“Dov’è?” urlò Carol verso Henry

“Nel privè” disse Henry sconcertato

“Carol dove vai?” chiese spaventata Therese

“Non muoverti da qui, non accadrà nulla. Voglio solo parlarle” le disse per rassicurarla e prese dal tavolo il vassoio “regalo”.

“Abby va con lei” la pregò Therese abbandonandosi sul salottino in preda alla paura.

“Certo” rispose l’amica correndole dietro.

Carol entrò nel privè come una furia rovesciando il vassoio addosso a Genevieve e a chi l’accompagnava.

“Non provarci nemmeno a infangarmi hai capito Genevieve”

“Era solo un regalo in onore dei vecchi tempi. Un promemoria per ricordarti a chi appartieni. Sei troppo suscettibile!”

“Non voglio i tuoi regali, voglio la mia libertà”

“Quella l’hai perduta tempo fa a causa dei tuoi vizi e della tua immaturità. Rovinerai la vita di quella giovane se continui così. Se non sarà per mano tua potrebbe avere qualche inconveniente o problema, lasciala andare”

“Non ci provare con me Genevieve sai che sarei capace di tutto”

“Certo che lo so, ho visto cosa hai fatto a Jeanette”

“E’ stato un incidente, per quanto tempo dovrò pagare, già è atroce il rimorso che mi tortura ogni giorno per aver visto la morte di mia sorella e io ne sono uscita illesa”

“Bene potremmo rivedere i termini dell’accordo se vuoi, stasera mi sento magnanima”

In quel momento entrò anche Abby per accertarsi che fosse tutto a posto.

“Cosa vuoi dire, spiegati”

“Ho visto come sei presa da quella ragazza e credo che non sia il tuo solito passatempo. Ti propongo uno scambio equo: tu mi hai privato del mio amore e io voglio il tuo”

“Il dolore ti ha fritto il cervello” esordì Abby

“Sei impazzita Genevieve? Non rinuncerò mai a Therese lei è la mia vita”

“Proprio per questo la voglio. Hai una settimana per pensarci. Se la lascerai a me ti cederò tutte le azioni della tua famiglia e sarai libera. Altrimenti dovrai cedermi le restanti quote e sarai alla mia mercè per la vita”

“Non cederò mai al tuo ricatto” 

“Pensaci, ma non perdere tempo sai che non mi piace attendere”

Carol stava per scagliarsi contro di lei quando Abby la trattenne trascinandola fuori,; mentre Genevieve rideva di gusto.

“Calmati Carol! Therese già è spaventata dalla situazione non peggiorare le cose”

Carol fece un gran respiro e si ricompose tornando da Therese, voltandosi verso Abby dicendole. “non voglio essere più il burattino di nessuno, non una parola con Therese”

Abby annuì seriamente preoccupata.


	15. Capitolo15

“Tutto bene? Cosa è successo?” chiese Therese in trepidazione.

“Nulla. Le ho restituito il regalo e le ho detto che non apprezzavo il suo gesto” disse Carol sbrigativa.

“Credo che sia meglio tornare a casa” disse Abby

“Si certo” disse Rose 

Si salutarono e Abby si raccomandò con Carol di riposare per essere in forma per la mostra.

Entrarono in casa e Carol si diresse direttamente in salone, prese una bottiglia di bourbon e buttò giù un primo bicchiere tutto di un fiato, per poi gettarsi sul divano.

Therese le si avvicinò inginocchiandosi dinnanzi a lei accarezzandole le gambe.

“Non è stata una buona serata, vero? Vuoi che ti prepari un bagno caldo?”

Carol raccolse il suo viso fra le mani e la baciò.

“Solo se lo farai con me” rispose la bionda

Therese annuì e si diresse in bagno.

Therese voleva migliorare l’umore di Carol: preparò un bagno caldo con Sali di lavanda, accese le candele per creare l’atmosfera giusta e mise in fresco dello champagne. Si svestì e indossò una tunica azzurra che Carol amava che indossasse e si presentò dalla sua amante con una bomboletta spray di panna.

Carol continuava a sorseggiare il suo bourbon quando Therese entrò. Abbassò le luci e si avvicinò dicendo:

“Stasera non amo bere bourbon” e prese il bicchiere da mano della bionda. “ho voglia di caffè con doppia panna” e mostrò la bomboletta che aveva fra le mani agitandola.

Carol spalancò gli occhi intuendo le intenzioni della bruna. 

“Non ho voglia di caffè ma di dolce si” disse Carol iniziando a sbottonarsi la camicia.

“Lascia che ti aiuti” disse Therese impaziente.

Carol era completamente nuda e Therese iniziò a versare la panna nella sua bocca per poi unire le labbra alle sue per assaporare il dolce sapore. Le mani di Carol iniziarono a farsi strada sul collo della giovane per poi passare alle spalle e far scivolare la tunica sulle curve del suo esile corpo che rabbrividì al contatto.

“Mi piace quando indossi la mia tunica” le sussurrò nell’orecchio prima di morderle il lobo. Therese gemetté al contatto e Carol la sollevò, le gambe di Therese arpionarono i suoi fianchi fino a quando non riuscirono ad arrivare al loro letto. 

“Voglio assaggiarti” disse Carol 

“lascia che sia io a migliorare la tua serata” disse Therese 

La spinse sulla schiena e salì a cavalcioni sul ventre della donna.

Carol avvertì l’eccitazione della donna e la lasciò fare. Therese spruzzò la panna dal collo, fra i seni fino al ventre della donna più anziana per poi raccoglierla a bocca aperta con la lingua. Carol gemette alla sua lussuria. Therese voleva che dimenticasse tutto: Genevieve, la sua famiglia, l’incidente, quella sera c’erano solo loro e il loro amore.

Carol avvertì l’amore della giovane in ogni suo gesto, in ogni suo parola. Ogni suo brivido era dovuto a Therese, la pelle arrossata dall’impeto della passione, il calore dei loro corpi fusi insieme e le grida del loro piacere resero la serata unica.

Ormai esauste dai loro desideri si abbandonarono sui rispettivi cuscini riprendendo fiato, le loro mani ancora intrecciate l’una nell’altra.

“Mi avevi promesso un bagno caldo” disse Carol

“Penso di essere stata più che bollente….ma possiamo ancora farlo”

Le due donne si alzarono, i loro corpi nudi ancora caldi si adagiarono nella vasca l’una sull’altra sorseggiando champagne e riempendosi di coccole.

“La serata si sta rivelando sorprendente” disse Carol accarezzando le braccia della giovane amante.

“Sei felice?” chiese Therese

“Si, mio Angelo” disse Carol

La mattina seguente Carol si svegliò all’alba, aveva dormito solo un paio d’ore. Un gran mal di testa la tormentava: i pensieri affollavano la sua mente, voleva trovare una soluzione ai suoi problemi ma per quanto facesse c’era solo una di soluzione, lo sapeva bene.

Decise che avrebbe riferito la sua decisione dopo la mostra. Si, oggi era il grande giorno ma quel momento aveva l’amaro in bocca. Quello che doveva essere l’evento che avrebbe cambiato finalmente la sua vita si era trasformato nel peggiore degli incubi: aveva deciso di comunicare la sua decisione dopo la mostra e ciò le provocò una fitta al cuore.

Osservava Therese tranquillamente addormentata accanto a lei: il braccio riverso sul suo ventre, la gamba appoggiata alla sua coscia, il respiro sereno. Poteva sentire pulsare il suo cuore e la vista del suo viso sereno, della sua bocca carnosa, del suo corpo morbido, le fece desiderare di svegliarla e abbracciarla forte per impedirle di allontanarsi da lei.

Ma doveva fingere dinnanzi a lei per non preoccuparla, in fondo era anche il suo momento. 

I suoi pensieri furono spazzati via dal suono del campanello. Cercò di alzarsi senza svegliare Therese, si coprì con la tunica azzurra e andò ad aprire.

“Buongiorno Carol, ho portato la colazione” disse Abby sorridendole.

“Ciao Abby, fai piano Therese sta dormendo” 

“Sono le nove e dorme ancora? Deve essere stata una notte movimentata….” 

“Si, è stata una dolce notte grazie a lei ma il mattino si è rivelato aspro la cruda realtà ha subito occupato i miei pensieri” disse tristemente.

“Hai trovato una soluzione?” chiese l’amica.

“Vi è solo una cosa che io possa fare è…..”

“Buongiorno” Therese entrò in cucina stropicciandosi gli occhi, sbadigliando.

“Buongiorno cara” disse Carol accogliendola fra le sue braccia e dandole un bacio casto sulle labbra

“Dormito bene?” le chiese accarezzandole la schiena

“Più che bene” la giovane le regalò la vista delle sue fossette a cui Carol era sensibile

“Mi fa piacere che siate così reattive già di primo mattino, ma io sto morendo di fame, ho portato la colazione e il minimo che potreste fare è offrirmi un buon caffè con doppia panna”

“Temo che la panna sia finita ieri sera” disse Carol maliziosamente

“Oddio, non voglio conoscere i dettagli ma credo che la prossima volta sarà meglio che chiami prima di venire, siete come i conigli in calore, non potete vedervi che già siete una nelle braccia dell’altra”

“Per quanto mi piacerebbe restare a casa con te, temo che dovremo prepararci” disse Carol

“Certo, oggi è il tuo grande giorno” disse Therese sorridendo

“E’ il nostro giorno” la corresse Carol “Penso che non lo dimenticheremo mai”

Abby avvertì l’amarezza delle sue parole ma non aggiunse altro.

La sala era gremita, tutti erano in contemplazione delle opere di Carol, il successo della mostra confermò la bravura e il talento della sua arte.

Therese era raggiante per il suo successo. Si avvicinò a Carol porgendole una coppa di champagne.

“Dobbiamo festeggiare, la tua mostra è un successo” le disse Therese

“O cara sei troppo buona!” rispose Carol

“E’ la verità”

Furono interrotte da Abby. “Carol anche il dipinto di Therese ha avuto un gran successo, ci sono state diverse proposte ho saputo”

“Si, ma non è in vendita. Quel dipinto ci appartiene giusto?” disse rivolgendosi a Therese.

“Si sono felice che tu voglia tenerlo”

John Aird si avvicinò alla coppia “Carol, complimenti per la mostra. Devo ammettere che l’arte è l’unico talento che possiedi”

“lo prenderò come un complimento papà” disse Carol

A quelle parole Therese impallidì. Non sapeva che alla mostra ci sarebbe stato il padre di Carol e ad un tratto si sentì ansiosa e fuori posto.

“Papà devo presentarti Therese Belivet, una giovane artista di cui io sarò il mentore. Therese lui è mio padre John Aird”

L’uomo la guardò con aria di sufficienza esordendo “E’ sempre un piacere conoscere i passatempi di mia figlia e devo ammettere che questa volta ha superato se stessa”

“Non essere maleducato, lei non è un mio passatempo e non ti permetto di chiamarla così” rispose Carol scura in volto.

“Calmati Carol” disse Therese prendendole dolcemente il braccio “E’ un piacere per me conoscerla signor Aird ed è un piacere essere il passatempo di Carol, mi ispira e alimenta il mio modo di fare arte” disse la giovane lasciando l’uomo senza parole.

Furono interrotte da Sara l’assistente di Carol: “Carol c’è un offerta per “Gli amanti” di Therese” 

“Ho detto che il quadro non è in vendita” disse seccata Carol

“Ma offrono un assegno in bianco” disse Sara.

“Cosa hai detto? Chi è l’acquirente”

“Vuole restare anonimo”

“Perdonami voglio andare a fondo a questa storia” disse Carol rivolgendosi a Therese

“Sarà bene che tu accetti quell’assegno” disse John

“Ha sentito Carol non è in vendita, come i sentimenti”

“Tutto è in vendita, se davvero hai dei sentimenti per lei accetta quell’assegno e sparisci dalla sua vita”

Therese aveva capito fin dall’inizio che quell’offerta veniva dal padre di Carol ma non voleva creare altri problemi alla donna che amava così si limitò a rispondergli “l’amore non si può comprare lei dovrebbe saperlo bene” gli diede le spalle e se ne andò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siete con me?


	16. Capitolo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace non poter postare con frequenza regolare ma sono molto occupata. Il lavoro mi ha costretto a rallentare.  
> Ringrazio chi mi segue e commenta le mie storie. Mi piace tanto conoscere i vostri pensieri in merito.  
> Li aspetto come voi attendete i successivi Capitoli.  
> Spero che il seguito vi appassioni quanto a me piace scrivere :)

“Credi sia stata Genevieve?” chiese Abby rivolgendosi a Carol che ora era furiosa

“Non lo so ma quella donna mi sta facendo impazzire!” 

“Non darle soddisfazione sta venendo verso di noi”

“Buonasera signore” disse sfoggiando un sorriso raggiante “ la mostra è un successo e tu sei bellissima Carol” disse scrutandola da capo a piedi.

“Non è per te che mi faccio bella” le rispose 

“Ma è a me che appartieni a meno che tu non abbia preso una diversa decisione, mancano quattro giorni al mio ultimatum, pensaci bene”

“Non mi rovinerai la giornata” disse Carol immergendo le sue braccia intorno alla vita di Therese che era sopraggiunta

“Ciao Therese, non sei stufa degli artisti? Quando ti renderai conto che sono esseri volubili sai dove trovarmi” 

“Non credo che ciò accadrà mai” disse la giovane.

Sara si avvicinò a Carol e lei si allontanò da Therese con un bacio sulla guancia. “Pubblic relation cara, non allontanarti troppo però potresti fare brutti incontri” disse prima di andare riferendosi a Genevieve.

“E’ tuo quel quadro non è così?” chiese Genevieve a Therese.

“A quale ti riferisci?” fece finta di non capire

“Gli amanti”

“Si” disse

“Hai saputo cogliere la sua dolcezza oltre che la sua bellezza”

Therese si stupì del suo commento e approfittò di quel momento: “Perché sei così insensibile con lei, così crudele?”

“Ti ha raccontato cosa mi ha fatto?” le chiese 

“Si, è stato difficile anche per lei. Credo che adesso dobbiate smetterla di farvi del male”

“Ti ha detto che quella notte ha costretto Jeanette ad uscire, quando io ero lontana e ha guidato in quello stato piena di merda?” disse urlando. “io non posso perdonarla, ma non posso fare nemmeno a meno di lei….” Disse recuperando un tono più calmo.

“Il tuo non è amore se limiti la libertà dell’altro e non le dai fiducia” disse Therese

Genevieve la guardò in modo serio. “Non ti ha parlato della nostra ultima conversazione al Blue Eyes, non è così?”

“A cosa ti riferisci?” chiese accigliandosi

“E parli di amore e fiducia? Sei un’illusa. Lei non cambierà per te. Ti userà e ti lascerà per puro egoismo. Gli artisti amano solo se stessi.”

“Non ti capisco sii più chiara”

“Non è con me che devi parlare, ma lo vedrai da te” e si allontanò

Abby si avvicinò a Therese “Che succede? Cosa voleva da te?”

“Mi ha chiesto del quadro e mi ha fatto intendere che Carol non mi ama e presto me ne renderò conto”

“Non è così che stanno le cose” si fece sfuggire Abby

“Abby allora dimmi che succede” le disse prendendola per un braccio per impedirle di andar via.

Abby vuotò il sacco. Therese rimase senza parole. 

“Se sapesse che ti ho parlato dell’ultimatum di Genevieve sarebbe capace di uccidermi” disse Abby

“Ma non so come aiutarla e lei sta soffrendo tanto, non vuole perderti ma non può lasciare in miseria la sua famiglia o vivere come un burattino; poi c’è il senso di colpa che la sta consumando.”

“Ha quattro giorni per decidere?”

“Si, poi sarà Genevieve ha decidere della sua vita”

Therese fece per andarsene furiosa

“Therese” la fermò Abby “non avercela con lei perché non te ne ha parlato, voleva solo evitarti preoccupazioni, lei ti ama”

“Non dubito dei suoi sentimenti ma non deve nascondermi nulla” disse la giovane

“Dalle tempo, te ne parlerà ne sono certa. Genevieve vuole allontanarvi, per lei sei una minaccia”

“Sono solo delusa ma non le dirò nulla, non preoccuparti” e si allontanò

Carol la osservava da lontano, cercava i suoi occhi, i suoi sorrisi. Vedendola seria si incupì e si avvicinò ad Abby.

“E’ successo qualcosa? Genevieve ha infastidito Therese?”

“No è solo stanca” mentì Abby “E’ andata a rinfrescarsi”

Carol seguì Therese nel bagno. La trovò lavandosi le mani e massaggiandosi il collo come per cercare sollievo.

Si avvicinò a lei accerchiando la vita della giovane, baciandole i capelli “Mi sei mancata” le disse dolcemente 

Therese asciugò velocemente la lacrima che le scendeva dalla guancia e le sorrise.

“C’è qualcosa che non va?” le chiese 

“Sono solo stanca, non preoccuparti” disse Therese per rassicurarla

“Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa” e le diede un bacio sul collo.

“dovresti andare, ti reclameranno” disse Therese per nascondere il suo umore

“Solo un minuto, ho voglia di te” implorò Carol reclamando i suoi baci

Therese non potè resistere alla sua richiesta, amava Carol e non riusciva a negarle nulla anche quando era in collera con lei.

Carol approfondì il bacio colta dalla passione, le sue mani bramavano la pelle nascosta della sua amante.

“Non possiamo…..” disse Therese poco convincente

“Il tuo odore mi fa impazzire!” Carol immerse la sua mano fra la biancheria della giovane che ora gemeva fra le labbra della bionda.

“Sei così pronta, così bagnata, solo per me?”

“E’ questo l’effetto che mi fai” sussurrò ansimando.

“sei così bella…” e introdusse le sue dita mentre il corpo di Therese si inarcava, la testa si piega indietro in preda all’eccitazione.

“Carol potrebbe venire qualcuno….”

“Si amore, vieni per me, voglio sentire i tuoi brividi, voglio averti fra le mie dita”

“Potrebbero sentirci, dobbiamo essere tranquilli…” disse ansimando sempre più, il respiro si fece più veloce e la pelle più calda e arrossata.

“Carol…Carol..”

“Sono qui per te tesoro, vieni….”

Therese cercò di essere silenziosa ma l’eccitazione era ormai al limite e non potè fare a meno di gridare la sua estasi e il suo corpo tremò violentemente per poi rilassarsi piano al rilascio.

“Carol tienimi, le mie gambe sono come gelatina….” Riuscì a malapena a dire.

“Sono qui amore, ti è piaciuto?”

“E’ stato così intenso…”

Carol si leccò le dita “E anche buono” e le sorrise

Carol aiutò Therese a ricomporsi e poi uscirono dalla stanza delle signore mano nella mano.

“Andrea” chiamò Therese felice di vedere la sua amica “non sapevo saresti venuta”

“Ciao, Carol mi ha mandato un invito”

Therese guardò la sua compagna come per rimproverarla per non averglielo riferito.

“Volevo farti una sorpresa ho pensato ti avrebbe fatto piacere”

“Sarei comunque venuta, è l’avvenimento dell’anno; è poi la tua arte è unica”

“Grazie sono felice che ti piaccia” rispose Carol

“Per quanto tempo rimarrai in città?” chiese Therese

“Non lo so ancora devo parlare con una persona ma sembra che mi stia sfuggendo”

“Chi è? Qualcuno che conosco?” chiese Carol incuriosita

“Oh, si. Genevieve Cantrell, è socia tua in affari, giusto?”

“Si purtroppo” rispose Carol

“Cosa hai a che fare con lei, non è una bella persona” disse Therese.

“Non è sempre stata così….Comunque si tratta di lavoro, cose passate ma che ritornano”

“Era qui” disse Carol

“Ciao Andrea hai visto anche il quadro di Therese?” chiese Abby salutando la donna

“No, Therese vuoi mostrarmelo?” rispose Andrea lasciando le altre due donne sole.

“Hai saputo chi ha fatto quell’offerta per il quadro di Therese?” chiese Abby avvicinandosi a Carol.

“No, ma lo immagino” disse 

“Devi parlarle Carol, devi farle sapere cosa succede, ora fa parte della tua vita”

“Non voglio angosciarla, ma dovremo parlare”

“Carol hai pensato bene a cosa fare, come affrontare la situazione con Genevieve”

“Non voglio pensarci ora, voglio godermi la serata e Therese, domani le parlerò.

“Wow, ma quella donna è Carol! E’ bellissima. Devi amarla molto; in questa opera traspare il desiderio e la passione che hai per lei, hai molto talento” disse estasiata dal dipinto.

“Grazie” rispose timidamente Therese.

Sara si avvicinò a loro. “Perdonami Andrea devo andare ci vediamo dopo” disse la donna più giovane intenta ad ascoltare Sara.

Therese dopo la confessione di Abby decise di parlare con Genevieve prima della scadenza del suo ultimatum: avrebbe risolto la situazione per amore di Carol: mandò alla donna un messaggio tramite Sara e ora stava ricevendo la risposta.

Aprì il biglietto: Domani sera alle 7 pm, verrà a prenderti il mio autista G.

Ora il dado è tratto.


	17. Capitolo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cose stanno prendendo una brutta piega per le nostre eroine ma la storia esigeva per me di un altro colpo di scena.  
> Siete con me?  
> Attendo i vostri pensieri.

“Che dite domani di festeggiare il successo della vostra mostra? Potremmo andare al mare” chiese Abby entusiasta

“Che ne pensi Therese ti piacerebbe?” chiese Carol 

“Si ma devo tornare nel pomeriggio ho da lavorare e poi ho un appuntamento con Dannie” farfugliò per trovare una scusa plausibile.

“Perché non ci avviamo noi stasera, Abby ci raggiungerà per pranzo” disse Carol

“Non sei stanca per guidare?” disse Abby

“Abby sono nel pieno delle mie energie, sobria e lucida”

“Non volevo dire…..”

“Non preoccuparti, allora che ne dici?” disse rivolgendosi a Therese

“Va bene” disse Therese

Salutarono Abby e mano nella mano si avviarono all’auto.

Therese guardava fuori dal finestrino assorta nei suoi pensieri. Avrebbe voluto che Carol avesse condiviso le sue preoccupazioni con lei, ma non voleva che una giornata così bella potesse finire con una discussione e decise di non chiedere.

Carol si accorse che Therese era pensierosa e poggiandole la mano sulla gamba per accarezzargliela le chiese: “C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa Therese? Sei così silenziosa”

“No, sono solo stanca ma felice che la mostra sia andata bene”

“Penso che la prossima potremmo organizzarla insieme”

“Non sono al tuo livello Carol non potrei mai!”

“Sei molto brava, hai talento e i tuoi dipinti sono così reali e espressivi. In loro traspare tutta la tua forza emotiva”

“Grazie ma tu sei di parte”

“Non potrei mai mentirti!” disse Carol 

“Davvero?” chiese Therese guardandola negli occhi

“Certo, non hai fiducia in me?”

“Promettimi che qualunque cosa accada saremo sempre leali e sincere l’una con l’altra”

“Perché mi chiedi questo, pensi che io possa mentirti?”

“Ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire”

Carol accostò la macchina alla strada e si voltò verso la giovane in modo che potesse guardarla negli occhi: ”Therese io ti amo e non riuscirei a mentirti, farei qualsiasi cosa per renderti felice e per evitarti qualsiasi dispiacere o dolore, non devi dubitare di me” e le accarezzò il viso con la mano.

Therese trattenne la sua mano per prolungare il loro contatto, baciò il palmo della bionda per poi sporsi verso il suo viso e catturare le sue labbra con le sue. Aveva bisogno di sentire il suo calore, l’energia del suo desiderio per mostrarle che non aveva nessun dubbio sui suoi sentimenti.

Carol si stupì di quella manifestazione pubblica, Therese era riservata e molto timida a stento lasciava che le prendesse la mano in pubblico e quel bacio inaspettato in una pubblica strada la rese felice: Therese si stava aprendo con lei.

“Sarà meglio riprendere il viaggio, se continui così non rispondo delle mie azioni!” le disse sorridendole; e ripartirono.

John Aird si era recato a casa di Genevieve.

“Genevieve la mostra è andata bene dovresti essere felice” 

“Non possiamo lamentarci” disse sorseggiando champagne “ma non sono ancora soddisfatta.”

“Ho cercato di comprare quella ragazza, ma non ne ha voluto sapere. Non dovresti far ricadere gli errori di Carol su di noi. E’ sempre stata la figlia ribelle, non abbiamo nessun potere di persuasione su di lei, lo sai bene.”

“Mi sarei meravigliata se tu fossi riuscito nell’intento. Non devi sottovalutare Therese, è giovane ma sa il fatto suo. I soldi, la fama non sono buoni argomenti con lei”

“Perché ti ostini a volere Carol, lei non potrà mai sostituire Jeanette”

“Le mie motivazioni non ti riguardano. Lei dovrà essere mia o sarà la sua fine e la vostra. Avresti dovuto pensarci prima a raddrizzarla. Ma non preoccuparti ci penserò io come sempre. Io ottengo sempre quel che voglio e poi ho voglia di divertirmi.”

“Non mi piacciono i tuoi modi e penso che puoi essere più che soddisfatta, ti sei vendicata abbastanza di me e della mia famiglia”

“Decido io quando è il caso di finirla o meno. Ora vattene mi hai annoiato abbastanza” e gli diede le spalle.

“Questa casa è bellissima Carol” disse Therese entrando nel salone.

“Grazie cara, merito anche di Abby mi ha aiutato ad arredarla. Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

Therese annuì.

“Credevo l’avessi già vista al nostro primo appuntamento” disse guardandola maliziosa.

“Ero così nervosa quella sera che non ho fatto caso a nulla” disse mostrando le sue fossette.

“Non vale. Se mi mostri già le tue fossette credo che il tour si limiterà alla camera da letto” disse Carol avvicinandosi alla bruna.

Therese indietreggiò poggiandosi all’enorme tavolo che sovrastava la stanza.

“Non occorre arrivare alla camera da letto, non ancora almeno…..” disse Therese sedendosi sul tavolo.

Carol capì dove volesse arrivare e avvicinandosi alla bruna le accarezzò le gambe con entrambe le mani sfilando le calze che le impedivano il contatto diretto con la sua pelle. 

Therese con la mano alzò il mento della bionda per potersi specchiare nei suoi occhi grigi baciandola teneramente. 

“E’ questo che vuoi Therese? Tenerezza?”

“ti voglio in tutti i modi e ovunque tu voglia” disse Therese

A quella rivelazione Carol fu accecata dalla lussuria. Sollevò la gonna della giovane baciando le sue gambe fino ad arrivare all’interno coscia, stuzzicò il suo centro sfregando la sua biancheria già umida.

“Finiscila di stuzzicarmi….” Ansimò Therese

“Cosa vuoi che faccia?”

“Voglio sentirti dentro di me” disse la giovane in preda all’eccitazione.

Carol la liberò della biancheria intima e salì anch’essa sul tavolo sfilandole dall’alto il vestito.

Therese giaceva nuda sul tavolo di legno, mentre Carol la ricoprì col suo corpo per poter arrivare alla sua bocca e reclamare un bacio.

Therese sciolse le labbra dicendole “voglio sentire il calore della tua pelle su di me”

Carol non se lo fece ripetere, si spogliò rapidamente per ricongiungersi alla sua amante.

Ora erano l’una sull’altra, baci succosi echeggiavano nell’aria mentre le dita di Carol si facevano strada fra le gambe della giovane che ansimava al loro contatto. 

“Più veloce ti prego” supplicò Therese

Carol cambiò ritmo accelerando i movimenti fino a quando non sentì i muscoli contrarsi, il suo nome più volte reclamato e dolci succhi ricoprirle le dita.

Therese stava riprendendo fiato ma Carol voleva di più. Scivolò lungo il petto della sua amante mordicchiando e baciando la pelle calda e arrossata fino a giungere al centro ancora palpitante.

Scese dal tavolo e spinse le gambe della donna verso di lei, allargandole in modo da poter avere miglior accesso e poi immerse la sua lingua nella fessura bagnata bramando i dolci succhi dell’amore.

“Carol è troppo presto…non posso venire ancora” cercò di calmare l’impeto della bionda poggiando le mani sulle spalle della donna.

Ma Carol non si fermò desiderosa di un nuovo rilasciò che non tardò ad arrivare. Therese gridò per l’orgasmo così intenso che le fece sollevare i fianchi e fremere il corpo con una moltitudine di brividi.

“Sei insaziabile” balbettò appena riuscì a riprendersi

“Hai un gusto così buono a cui non so resistere” disse Carol pulendosi il mento con il braccio.

Therese scese dal tavolo e sussurrò all’orecchio della bionda “anch’io voglio assaggiarti” il calore del suo fiato sul collo di Carol la fecero rabbrividire. La bionda la prese per mano e la portò di corsa in camera: la notte non era finita. Si addormentarono avvolte una nelle braccia dell’altra esauste.

“Heilà!” esordì Abby entrando in casa. Carol le aveva dato le chiavi per poter accedere alla casa sulla spiaggia quando ne avrebbe avuto voglia, quindi non ebbe bisogno di suonare.

Salì le scale e entrò in camera da letto.

“Santo cielo siete ancora a letto!” gridò per svegliarle

Carol si svegliò di scatto e rendendosi conto che fosse Abby le lanciò un cuscino contro che la donna riuscì a schivare.

“Abby vai via, è presto!” le disse ancora assonnata

“Sono le 11 a.m. e siete ancora fra le lenzuola, ciò vuol dire che avete davvero festeggiato!”

Therese aprì gli occhi per il trambusto e vedendo Abby si coprì col lenzuolo imbarazzata.

“Abby che ci fai qui, è presto” disse Therese 

“Non dovevamo pranzare insieme?” disse la donna ridendo per la situazione “Su alzatevi!” ordinò tirando loro le coperte.

“Va bene, va bene” disse Carol “dacci il tempo di rivestirci”

Therese rideva per il siparietto.

“Andrò a cucinare qualcosa ma sbrigatevi! E niente secondo o terzo round o qualsiasi numero a cui siate arrivate” disse ridendo

Carol si voltò verso Therese che aveva il viso rosso per l’imbarazzo. 

“Buongiorno amore, lascia che ti saluti come si deve” e le diede un dolce bacio 

“Buongiorno Carol, è sempre così esuberante Abby?”

“Anche di più. Si è trattenuta perché sa che sei timida: ci avrebbe trascinate fuori dal letto nude se fossi stata con qualcuno altra” 

“Ok va bene, mi alzo. Ma devo fare una doccia prima”

“Vengo con te” disse la bionda con un ampio sorriso.

La giornata passò felicemente poi Dannie venne a prendere Therese.

“Non avresti dovuto far scomodare Dannie per venire a prenderti , ti avrei accompagnata io” disse Carol

“non preoccuparti, voleva farlo” disse Therese 

“se non fossi sicura del tuo amore, sarei gelosa di lui” disse la bionda mettendo il broncio

“Non pensarci nemmeno, credo che tu sappia bene a chi appartiene il mio cuore” e le diede un bacio

“Su avanti Carol lasciala andare o farà buio” disse Abby.

“Ci vedremo domani” disse Therese 

“Chiamami stasera” disse Carol 

“si, certo” e la giovane la salutò con un altro bacio prima di uscire.

“Ciao Dannie, grazie di essere venuto a prendermi” 

“Nessun problema, Therese. Sei riuscita a parlare con Carol?” chiese il ragazzo in apprensione

“No ma non preoccuparti devo solo andare a parlare con quella donna”

“Non mi piace che tu vada da sola” disse Dannie “lascia che ti accompagni”

“No, è una questione che devo risolvere da sola. Ma appena avrò finito verrò a casa tua”

“Stai attenta, per qualsiasi cosa non esitare a chiamarmi”

“Certo. Grazie di tutto. Sei un grande amico, non so cosa farei senza di te” disse Therese.

“Carol perché sei così nervosa?” chiese Abby

“Ho un brutto presentimento” disse preoccupata “non mi piace che Therese sia dovuta tornare in città a quest’ora”

“Dannie è un ragazzo perbene, responsabile, non devi preoccuparti”

“L’ho vista un po’ strana, molto pensierosa”

“Non le hai parlato?”

“No non ho potuto. Eravamo così prese l’una dall’altra che non ho voluto rovinarci la serata”

“Stai rimandando troppo, fra tre giorni dovrai dare una risposta a Genevieve”

“Si, lo so bene. E questa volta non mi piegherò ai suoi ricatti anche se dovessi perdere ogni cosa e ricominciare da capo”

“Pensaci bene, e la tua famiglia?” chiese la donna

“Dovranno farsene una ragione, in fondo per loro sono una buona a nulla, hanno vissuto sulla mia arte; è tempo che le cose cambino. A me basta l’amore di Therese” disse convinta.

L’autista si presentò puntuale per le 7 p.m. Therese entrò in auto salutandolo per poi rinchiudersi nei suoi pensieri.

Giunta nell’appartamento di Genevieve fu accolta da una domestica che l’accompagnò in un’enorme salone moderno circondato da una terrazza panoramica delineata da una maestosa vetrata.

Genevieve entrò con passo sicuro accomodandosi su una poltrona di pelle bianca.

“Buonasera Therese, sapevo che prima o poi saresti venuta da me”

“Voglio solo dei chiarimenti” disse seccata la giovane

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”

“Non sono venuta per conversare ma per sapere la verità”

“Non ti è ancora chiara la faccenda? La tua “ragazza” non te ne ha parlato?” la schernì sottolineando la parola ragazza.

“So che l’hai manipolata approfittando del suo dolore” 

“E’ questo che ti ha detto?”

“Ho saputo dell’incidente e di come tu abbia dato la responsabilità a Carol degli eventi, approfittando del suo affetto per la famiglia e per la povera Jeanette”

“Io amavo Jeanette e lei me l’ha portata via, a causa della sua superficialità, per i suoi vizi” e sorseggiò il suo drink.

“Le cose accadono purtroppo, se quel camion non le avesse tagliato la strada non sarebbe accaduto nulla

”Se non fosse stata ubriaca e drogata non sarebbe successo nulla” rispose la donna alzando il tono della voce.

“Ma ha accettato le conseguenze e questo e quanto”

“Cosa vuoi la sua vita?”

“Ho già la sua vita e tu sei una minaccia per noi”

“Non è te che vuole”

“Ma è me che deve amare”

“Non te lo consentirò”

“Interessante, e come vorresti impedirmelo?

“Tutto ha un prezzo, no?”

“Ma brava la mia piccola Therese, impari in fretta. Sai qualche giorno fa ho proprio fatto una richiesta alla tua bella, fra qualche giorno dovrà darmi una risposta ad una nuova proposta che le ho offerto. Te ne ha parlato?”

“Ne sono a conoscenza” disse la giovane guardandola negli occhi ma non conosco i termini di questo accordo.”

“Bene posso schiarirti io le idee. Le donerò la libertà. E le regalerò le mie quote della società di famiglia. Non avranno più alcun vincolo o obbligo con me, ma a una condizione: una vita per una vita. Lei mi ha privato del mio amore e io voglio il suo, voglio te Therese.”

Therese spalancò gli occhi e rimase senza parole. Si avvicinò al tavolino dei liquori e si versò del bourbon che bevve tutto di un fiato.

“Saresti capace di sacrificarti per lei? E' così forte il tuo amore per lei?” chiese Genevieve

“Si, lo farei” disse la giovane guardandola diritto negli occhi

Genevieve non era pronta ad una risposta così immediata e a quel risultato.

“Non vuoi pensarci? Vivrai con me, sarai a mia disposizione. Potrai avere i tuoi svaghi, lavorare e naturalmente avrai la tua arte e un buon tenore di vita ma non dovrai più vedere Carol” 

“Non ho nulla di cui pensare. Questo è quanto”

“Bene allora puoi sistemarti in una delle camere degli ospiti”

“Vorrei solo che tu mi dessi tre giorni per riordinare le cose”

“Vuoi dirle addio?”

“Questo non ti interessa” disse la giovane

Genevieve rise di gusto “D’accordo Terry”

“Il mio nome è Therese” 

“Da ora sei Terry” e abbandonò la stanza.

Lacrime silenziose scesero lungo le guance della giovane donna che riprese la via di casa.


	18. Capitolo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimmi cosa ti piace e cosa no.   
> ovviamente mi riferisco alla storia;)

“Therese sei impazzita?” Come hai potuto accettare un ricatto simile!” disse Dannie irritato.

“Non potevo più tollerare che Carol fosse alla mercé di quella donna”

“Ma ora sarai tu a subire i suoi umori, diventerai la sua schiava!”

“Non mi interessa voglio solo che Carol sia finalmente libera.“

“Come puoi pensare che accetterà questa situazione, che rinuncerà a te e sarà la causa di tutto questo?”

“Non dovrà saperlo, dovrà credere che l’ho lasciata perché non provavo nulla per lei, che la nostra è stata solo una parentesi, che sia stato solo sesso e ora mi sono stufata di lei.”

“Così ti odierà!”

“Basta Dannie, ho preso la mia decisione e non tornerò indietro”

“Sei una grande donna Therese, se avrai bisogno di me sai dove trovarmi” e la prese tra le braccia per confortarla.

“Lo so che è tardi, ma vuoi portarmi da lei?”

“Certo” rispose l’amico.

Carol non riusciva a dormire i suoi pensieri erano per Therese. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di separarle, nemmeno alla sua famiglia; doveva parlarle e decise che sarebbe partita all’alba per tornare da lei.

Un auto entrò nel vialetto e Carol si affacciò alla finestra per capire chi fosse a quell’ora della notte.

Therese scese dall’auto e i loro sguardi si incrociarono: Carol rimase sorpresa del ritorno della giovane e corse giù per raggiungerla.

“Therese tutto bene, cosa è successo?” chiese accogliendola in un tenero abbraccio.

“Nulla: non volevo dormire senza di te” le disse baciandola sul collo.

“Sono felice anch’io non riuscivo a dormire. Mi mancavi” disse sorridendo.

“Entriamo fa freddo” disse la giovane

“Conosco molti modi per riscaldarti” disse Carol

“Farai l’amore con me?” sussurrò Therese all’orecchio della donna.

Carol sorpresa da quella richiesta annuì prendendo la donna per mano.

Sapeva che era successo qualcosa; Therese non era mai così esplicita e ora sembrava bisognosa di affetto e la cosa la preoccupò, ma non le chiese nulla. La condusse in camera da letto e spense le luci.

“No, ti prego non spegnere voglio guardarti“ disse Therese sbottonando la camicia di Carol e posando baci sulla pelle esposta. Carol la riaccese rabbrividendo ai dolci tocchi delle labbra della giovane.

“Therese….”

“Lasciami fare” le chiese Therese spogliandola lentamente.

Sembrava la stesse disegnando: i suoi polpastrelli delineavano ogni curva, ogni valle lasciando brividi lungo la strada; teneri baci segnavano i seni gonfi per le dolci carezze e il calore del suo corpo avvolgeva quello della donna inebriata da tanto amore. Therese sollevò il viso per osservare Carol. I capelli biondi scomposti, il braccio sugli occhi per contenere l’emozione, la pelle arrossata.

“Guardami Carol, voglio sentire i tuoi occhi su di me” disse ansimando mentre le sue dita fremevano per darle piacere. il corpo di Carol si inarcò per poi ricadere sulla schiena e Therese sopra di lei.

Il respiro di Carol nella bocca di Therese era ossigeno e Therese non riusciva a smettere di reclamare baci succosi dalle labbra carnose della bionda. Carol si spostò sul fianco per prendere una pausa e raccogliere una sigaretta ma Therese risalì lungo la schiena della donna reclamando la sua attenzione. 

Seguirono nuovi baci, poi la donna più giovane riscese la schiena candida e affondò il suo viso fra i glutei schiaffeggiando e trattenendo la loro pelle. Carol in estasi per la sorpresa. Therese l’assaggiò da dietro e approfondi la suzione, grida d’amore echeggiarono nell’aria.

“Therese….lascia che anch’io ti assaggi” disse Carol recuperando

“Vieni qui, fra le mie gambe” disse l’amante “Voglio venire insieme a te.”

Carol spalancò gli occhi per l’audacia della ragazza, stasera era insaziabile e questo la eccitava ancora di più.

I fianchi ondeggiavano al ritmo dei baci, le lingue premevano, le bocche fameliche succhiavano, poi l’odore del sesso, la pelle intrisa di sudore, i gemiti e i mugolii: l’amore fu passionale e bramoso. 

Entrambe sazie si abbandonarono l’una fra le braccia addormentandosi.

Dopo un paio d’ore Therese si svegliò osservando Carol che riposava serena.

Tre giorni, poi non avrebbe più rivisto i suoi occhi grigi, non avrebbe più accarezzato la sua candida pelle, le sue lentiggini, non avrebbe più baciato le sue morbide labbra, non avrebbe più rivisto il suo dolce sorriso che tanto amava; nessuno potrà prendere il posto di Carol nel suo cuore. Lì lasciava la sua felicità, il suo amore, il suo tutto. Ora doveva pensare come lasciarla andare.

Therese scese in cucina per preparare del caffè e vi trovò Abby che già era sveglia da un po’.

“Buongiorno” disse la giovane

“Buongiorno, sei già qui? Ma non riuscite proprio a stare lontane l’una dall’altra! Siete come ricci in calore” disse sorridendo

“Ho parlato con Genevieve” disse senza giri di parole.

Abby si irrigidì. “Sei andata da lei? Da sola?” chiese in apprensione

“Si, so tutto. Abby devi aiutarmi a lasciarla andare” disse tristemente.

“Cosa stai dicendo Therese? Vuoi lasciarla? Lei ne morirà!”

“Non c’è altra scelta per liberarla da questo vile ricatto”

“Aspetta, parla con Carol; lei aveva scelto te, voleva perdere tutto…..”

“Non posso permetterglielo vivrebbe di rimorsi e sarebbe infelice”

“Senza di te sarà infelice”

“Col tempo se ne farà una ragione” disse senza crederci

“Cosa hai intenzione di fare andartene di punto in bianco?”

“Ho tre giorni per farmi odiare”

“Aspetta Therese riflettiamoci….”

Carol entrò in cucina stropicciandosi gli occhi “Buongiorno belle donne” disse felice dopo la notte d’amore passata con la sua giovane amante.

“Buongiorno Carol” disse Abby

Therese non la guardò neppure si voltò verso la finestra guardando il mare.

Carol si avvicinò a lei baciandole il capo esordendo “Buongiorno amore….” E l’abbracciò da dietro

Therese si allontanò con la scusa del caffè non pronunciando parola.

“Therese sei stanca? Stanotte è stato incredibilmente bello….” Stava per continuare ma la giovane la interruppe “Questo posto mi annoia, tornerò in città stamane” disse per irritare Carol.

“Pensavo che ti piacesse stare qui?” disse Carol “Potremmo andare a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, fare una sorta di picnic dinnanzi al mare e…..”

“Qui è un mortorio e questo programma è una seccatura. Rimani se vuoi con Abby io tornerò in città, ho da fare e mi hanno invitato a un party e andrò con Dannie” disse e fece per andarsene.

“Therese possiamo partire insieme, uscire e andare da qualche parte che ti piaccia.” Disse ma lei si allontanò “Therese dove stai andando? Aspetta non fai colazione..”

“Non sei mica mia madre, se non voglio fare colazione non la faccio e ora vado a fare una doccia se mi dai il permesso” disse odiosa

“Cosa le è successo Abby? Ti ha detto qualcosa?” chiese sorpresa

“No, non mi ha raccontato nulla” mentì la donna “avrà dormito poco e l’umore ne risente”

“Si, questo è certo” e sorrise compiaciuta “Abby è stata fantastica, abbiamo fatto l’amore in tutti i modi, senza riserve, è stato indimenticabile”

“Wow. Non ti sentivo così felice da tempo” disse l’amica.

“Lei è la mia felicità. Anche se mi è sembrata strana”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Abby

“E’ tornata e aveva un’espressione malinconica. Deve esserle successo qualcosa”

“Sei troppo apprensiva”

“Tu dici? Vado da lei”

Therese era in bagno già pronta, sentì Carol chiamarla e uscì subito.

“Cara hai già finito? Volevo raggiungerti”

“Sono in ritardo” disse Therese

“In ritardo?” chiese Carol “per cosa?”

“Dannie e io abbiamo un colloquio di lavoro per una galleria. Devo scappare.”

“Therese aspetta. Non vuoi neppure salutarmi?”

“Stai diventando troppo appiccicosa, ci vedremo più tardi se non ho altro da fare”

“Se non hai altro da fare? Aspetta Therese, che ti succede? Cosa è successo ieri?”

“Non sono affari tuoi! Quanto a ieri, non credo che tu possa lamentarti no?”

“Non ti riconosco, non andare, parliamo prima”

“Carol non ho nulla da dirti, ho da fare”

“Aspetta…..” disse Carol ma la giovane già era sparita oltre la porta.

“Dannie sto tornando in città, non riuscivo a guardarla negli occhi” Therese aveva telefonato a Dannie per avere conforto. 

“Ti ha lasciato andar via senza una spiegazione?” chiese il ragazzo.

“Non le ho lasciato il tempo di replicare, sono letteralmente scappata”

“Dove sei ora?” 

“Alla fermata dell’autobus”

“Vengo a prenderti”

“Grazie sei un grande amico” disse Therese singhiozzando.

Carol era seduta ai piedi del letto con la testa piegata in avanti, le mani fra i capelli. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Abby comparve sulla soglia. “Carol cosa hai?”

“Se ne è andata senza darmi una spiegazione. Ieri tutto era un sogno mentre oggi mi risveglio in un incubo. Non so cosa sia successo, perché si comporta così”

“Devi parlarle e al più presto” disse l’amica.

“Non ha voluto parlare è scappata dicendomi che ci saremmo riviste più tardi se avesse avuto tempo. Ha farfugliato che doveva andare a un colloquio con Dannie e a un party in serata.”

“E noi che ci facciamo qui? Su torniamo in città, devi parlarle subito.”

“Hai ragione, andiamo” e si prepararono per partire.

“Therese sei certa di voler andare al party di Genevieve?” chiese Dannie

“Si, dovrai accompagnarmi Dannie o non riuscirò nel mio intento”

“Cosa hai in mente” chiese il ragazzo incuriosito

“Tu cosa faresti per farti odiare dalla tua compagna e fare in modo che sia lei a lasciarti?” chiese tristemente.

“Therese non vorrai…..”

“Si Dannie, avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto e il tuo sostegno” e si rinchiuse in un triste silenzio guardando dal finestrino.


	19. Capitolo 19

“Therese sei in casa?” chiese Carol entrando nel suo appartamento.

“Si, sono con Dannie” disse spostandosi di corsa sul letto.

Carol aprì la porta della camera e trovò Dannie steso su Therese: la schiena poggiata sul ventre della donna più giovane, il corpo fra le sue gambe. Therese gli accarezzava i capelli mentre guardavano la TV, bevendo e mangiando popcorn.

“Che succede qui?” Chiese accigliandosi 

“Guardavamo la Tv” disse Dannie alzandosi da quella posizione ambigua.

“Sai che non mi piace che mangi in camera da letto Therese” disse seccata per la situazione

“Si, mammina” disse Therese alzandosi “Dannie vado a prendere una birra in cucina, vieni?” disse sorniona

“Certo” rispose il ragazzo e si avviò

Carol le afferrò il braccio per fermarla “Come è andato il colloquio?”

“Bene, Genevieve ci ha invitato anche al suo party” disse senza guardarla

“Genevieve? Cosa c’entra lei col tuo colloquio?” ora si stava irritando sul serio

“Ha visto i nostri lavori e vuole organizzare una mostra” 

“Stai scherzando? Non devi avere nulla a che fare con quella donna, hai capito?” disse alzando la voce

“Aspetta un momento. Mi stai dicendo che perché a te non piace io dovrei buttare alle ortiche l’occasione della mia vita perché me lo stai ordinando?” disse Therese alzando anche lei la voce.

“Come puoi accettare una sua proposta quando sai cosa ha fatto a me e alla mia famiglia?”

“Quello che ti è successo non mi riguarda, perché dovrebbe andar male anche a me? Io non sono come te”

“Therese non so più chi sei.”

“Io sono giovane e tu vuoi tapparmi le ali. Credo che tu sia gelosa”

“Therese come puoi pensare una cosa simile? Therese…… io ti amo” disse la donna guardandola negli occhi.

Therese non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo, stava per scoppiare a piangere e raccontarle tutto ma Dannie corse in suo aiuto

“Therese allora per quella birra? Devo ancora aspettare?”

“Therese dobbiamo parlare” continuò Carol 

“Abbiamo finito di parlare, io andrò al party insieme a Dannie e questo è quanto.” Disse uscendo dalla camera.

“Non sai di cosa è capace quella donna. Therese aspetta, ascoltami” le disse rincorrendola 

“Carol mi stai annoiando con le tue chiacchiere, ho preso la mia decisione e se non ti sta bene non posso farci nulla.” 

“Va bene allora verrò con te” disse Carol determinata

“Fai come vuoi” disse facendo spallucce.

“Abby sono così arrabbiata, vuole fare affari con Genevieve e andare stasera alla sua festa” 

“Carol è giovane non sa ancora di cosa può essere capace quella donna”

“Non resterò a guardare, devo proteggerla” 

“Carol dobbiamo parlare, non sai tutto”

“A cosa ti riferisci?” disse Carol 

“Carol sono quasi pronta se vuoi venire devi sbrigarti” disse Therese attirando la sua attenzione.

“Abby ti lascio, ci vedremo al party” disse salutandola

“Ma dobbiamo parlare”

“Si, d’accordo. A più tardi”

Therese indossò un vestito corto aderente giallo Versace che evidenziava le sue curve ma che non rispecchiava il suo carattere. Non era un abito che le aveva regalato Carol e ciò urtò di più la sensibilità della bionda.

“Chi ti ha comprato questo vestito?” chiese Carol

“E’ un regalo. Non ha importanza chi è stato” disse Therese

“E’ stata lei?” chiese furiosa

“Si. E mi piace quest’abito”

“Toglilo subito o non rispondo di me”

“Carol sei ridicola, è solo un vestito”

“E’ così che agisce, vuole comprarti per poi schiavizzarti. Ma non la lascerò fare”

“Tu mi hai comprato un guardaroba e ora pretendi che faccia ciò che vuoi. Non sembri diversa da lei”

Carol spalancò gli occhi e non riuscì a proferire parola.

Therese aveva fatto centro. Aveva colpito Carol nell'orgoglio e ora non poteva più tornare indietro.

“Therese cosa vuoi che faccia” disse sommessamente.

“Che mi lasci libera di decidere della mia vita”

“Va bene.” Si arrese “Non ti dirò più cosa fare o cosa indossare ma pensa solo che ti amo e non riuscirei a farti del male, non intenzionalmente almeno” e si avvicinò alla ragazza  
Therese sapeva che quello sarebbe stato il loro ultimo bacio e si lasciò andare.

Carol si avvicinò prendendole il viso fra le mani, accarezzandole le guance, i segni di quelle dolci fossette che lei amava tanto, segnò col pollice la bocca carnosa della giovane per poi unirla alla sua. 

Il bacio fu tenero ma nello stesso tempo profondo. Una lacrima segnò il viso della giovane.

“Therese, che succede cosa mi nascondi?” disse dolcemente baciandole il collo

“Io, io voglio solo il tuo bene” riuscì a dirle.

“Restiamo a casa stasera, vedremo un film insieme e potrò finalmente toglierti questo vestito e faremo l’amore tutta la notte” disse la bionda.

“Carol voglio fare quella mostra e voglio andare alla festa” disse Therese riprendendosi.

“Va bene, dammi il tempo per finire di prepararmi” disse sospirando.

“Carol faresti qualcosa per me?” le chiese

“Certo, dimmi cosa”

“Cerca di essere felice” 

“Con te sono più che felice”

Abby incrociò Andrea in un bar del centro che fu ben felice di rincontrarla.

“Andrea sei ancora qui?”

“Si, Abby dovevo sistemare una situazione prima di ripartire”

“Quanto ti trattieni?”

“Un altro paio di giorni credo, devo prima partecipare alla festa di Genevieve”

“Cosa hai a che fare con Genivieve?”

“Più di quel che pensi. Sono anni che ci conosciamo e forse questa è la volta buona che riusciremo a stare insieme”

“Aspetta un momento vuoi dirmi che tu e Genevieve…….”

“Si, sono riuscita a convincerla che io sono la scelta giusta”

“Ma conosci il suo passato? E’ una donna meschina”

“Abby, Genevieve è una donna che ha sofferto”

“Se fosse così non procurerebbe dolore agli altri per il suo piacere”

“Stai parlando di Carol? Mi ha raccontato ogni cosa. Aveva le sue ragioni per comportarsi così”

“Non vi sono ragioni che giustifichino il dolore di altri esseri umani, l’ha schiavizzata”

“Mi sento responsabile di tutto questo, se non fossi andata via magari le cose sarebbero state diverse e lei non avrebbe sposato Jeanette”

“Cosa vuoi dire che voi già all’epoca….”

“Si. Ma io non ero pronta e lei ha assecondato la sua sete di vendetta verso la famiglia Aird”

“Cosa sai?”

“Il padre di Carol ha ridotto sul lastrico il padre di Genevieve: prelevò la sua ditta portandola al fallimento e la smembrò; all’epoca Genevieve frequentava Carol e ne era innamorata ma Carol non la considerava, erano solo amiche di baldorie.

Il sig. Cantrell obbligò la figlia a sposare una Aird per risollevare le sorti della famiglia e lei dopo il rifiuto di Carol iniziò a frequentare la sorella Jeanette. Pur essendo fisicamente identiche le due sorelle erano caratterialmente l’opposto: Carol determinata, forte, sicura, audace; Jeanette dolce, amorevole, tenera ma timida. Genevieve decise di sposare Jeanette dopo che io la rifiutai ma non riusciva a starmi lontana così le disse che aveva un lavoro in Europa ma in realtà era con me.

Poi successe la disgrazia e lei capì che in realtà amava davvero Jeanette. Le sembrò di impazzire. Ricordo che avemmo una tremenda discussione voleva vendicarsi del sig. Aird, di Carol e io cercai di farla ragionare ma non ci riuscii. Riteneva che anch’io fossi la causa della perdita della moglie e decidemmo di non rivederci più. Suppongo che da allora si aggrappò a Carol.”

“Santo cielo ma Carol non sapeva nulla di tutto questo. Ha sempre creduto di essere lei la responsabile della rovina della famiglia, si è sacrificata per loro e ora rischia di perdere anche Therese”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Andrea

Abby le raccontò ogni cosa e insieme si recarono a casa di Carol.

Therese una volta pronta decise di non andare alla festa con Carol ma di andare con Dannie. Lasciò un post-it a Carol e andò via. Per Carol fu l’ennesima delusione. 

All’improvviso il campanello suonò come impazzito e quando Carol aprì si ritrovò Abby e Andrea impazienti di raccontarle ogni cosa.


	20. Capitolo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volevo ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno letto e commentato.  
> Mi piace scrivere ma mi piace anche conoscere i vostri pensieri sulle mie storie  
> alla prossima se vorrete ;)

“Therese sei ancora in tempo. Torniamo indietro e parla con Carol troverete un’altra soluzione insieme” disse Dannie per aiutare l’amica

“Dannie non ho altra scelta. Genevieve mi ha detto che se mi avrà, stasera stessa consegnerà le quote della ditta a Carol e lei sarà libera finalmente da tutto e da tutti”

“Lascia che io le parli” disse il ragazzo

“No. Non voglio che tu sia mischiato in questa assurda storia”

Arrivarono al party. Tutto era perfetto e sfarzoso. Erano presenti tutti i più importanti uomini d’affari, del Cinema e dell’arte. Dannie e Therese si sentirono un po’ fuori luogo. 

Genevieve si accorse della presenza della giovane e si avvicinò a lei.

“Mia cara Therese sei arrivata finalmente. Lasciami dire che sei bellissima”

Therese ignorò il complimento non gradito e presentò l’amico per cambiare discorso: “Ricordi Dannie, il mio amico”

“Certo. Uno dei tuoi tanti spasimanti.” Disse ridendo

“Non è divertente” rispose il ragazzo “Sono solo un amico di Therese e vorrei che lei avesse più rispetto per le persone e soprattutto per lei. Non le permetterò di farla soffrire né tanto meno di approfittare di lei.”

“Dannie no…” Therese cercò di zittire l’amico per non peggiorare le cose.

“Io e te non abbiamo nulla da dirci. Therese ho bisogno di parlarti in privato.” Disse tornando seria “Andiamo nel mio ufficio” e la trascinò via prendendola per il braccio.

Therese disse a Dannie di aspettarla lì e se ne andarono.

“Che cosa avrebbe fatto Therese? Senza dirmi nulla poi” esplose Carol

“Non puoi biasimarla, ti ha visto in difficoltà e ti ama così tanto che si sarebbe sacrificata per te”

“Ecco spiegato il suo strano comportamento. La sua tristezza e il suo scontrarsi con me per ogni piccolezza. Voleva farsi odiare da me” disse tristemente Carol “Voleva che fossi io a lasciarla per poi cadere nella rete di Genevieve”

“Non accadrà nulla del genere” disse Andrea “Chiariremo tutto, io ho già parlato con Genevieve”

“Sarò io a non far accadere nulla. Dobbiamo sbrigarci o Therese accetterà le condizioni di Genevieve”

Ma Carol non ascoltò ragioni o altre chiacchiere lasciò le due donne e corse via.

Anche Abby e Andrea uscirono di corsa dall’appartamento per recarsi alla festa.

“Vedo che hai indossato il vestito che ti ho inviato” disse compiaciuta Genevieve sedendosi sulla sua poltrona di pelle bianca.

“Non volevi che lo indossassi?” chiese la mora.

“Si. Mi piace questo tuo lato accondiscendente. Ma fino a che punto saresti capace di sacrificarti per Carol?”

“Avevamo un accordo no? Facciamola finita. Hai i documenti con te?” disse Therese 

“Certo, sono una donna di parola” e mostrò una cartellina che poggiò sul tavolo.

“Come funziona devo firmare un accordo o cosa?” chiese Therese guardando il pavimento.

“A tal punto ami Carol? Davvero accetteresti di diventare la mia schiava?” disse alzandosi dalla poltrona avvicinandosi alla giovane.

“Si. Carol deve riottenere la sua libertà. Devi lasciarla andare”

“Therese devi credermi ciò che ho fatto l’ho fatto per amore”

“Per amore? Come puoi chiamare amore costringere una donna a soddisfare ogni tuo capriccio, limitandone la libertà e ricattandola”

“Era l’unico modo per alleviare il mio dolore e per averla”

“Cosa vuoi farmi credere?”

Genevieve sorseggiò il suo whisky e raccontò tutto a Therese: del suo passato, della rovina della sua famiglia per opera degli Aird, dell’amore non ricambiato per Carol, l’incontro con Jeanette e del dolore per la sua perdita.

“Mi sentivo morire senza di lei, senza la sua tenerezza, la sua dolcezza, il suo amore” disse amaramente finendo il suo drink “ho scoperto che amavo profondamente Jeanette.

Credevo che Carol potesse sostituirla ma mi sbagliavo. Poi è subentrata la vendetta, la questione di principio, il possesso, il bisogno carnale, il sesso. Ma so bene che lei non mi vuole, non mi ha mai voluto. Il dolore per la perdita di Jeanette non andrà mai via ma la vita continua; ora lo so. L’ho capito anche grazie a te e alla mia nuova compagna”

“Hai una nuova compagna?” chiese Therese incuriosita

“Si. Non hai notato che non ho più tormentato Carol coi miei capricci? Ero molto impegnata con lei” disse sorridendo “Lei mi ha fatto capire che ho distrutto tutto ciò che ero, che ero diventato un mostro e dovevo riparare ai miei errori. Ti ho fatto venire qui per consegnarti i documenti della ditta degli Aird e per chiedere il tuo perdono e naturalmente quello di Carol”

Therese era senza parole, possibile che quella donna così capricciosa e malvagia potesse cambiare nel giro di poche settimane? Chi era questa donna che era riuscita a mutare il suo cuore?

Genevieve interuppe i suoi pensieri. “Puoi perdonarmi Therese?” 

“Credo di si, se il tuo pentimento è sincero” disse la mora

Carol era appena giunta alla festa. Individuò subito Dannie e gli chiese: “Dov’è Therese?”

“E’ nell’ufficio di Genevieve con lei” disse subito

Carol sapeva già dove fosse e si precipitò subito verso la camera.

“Grazie” disse Genevieve con le lacrime agli occhi avvicinandosi alla giovane abbracciandola.

Therese ricambiò l’abbraccio e proprio in quel momento Carol spalancò la porta dell’ufficio assistendo alla scena.

“Allontanati da lei” urlò

Entrambe le donne sorprese si allontanarono l’una dall’altra.

“Aspetta Carol è tutto a posto” disse Therese per calmare l’impeto della bionda.

Ma Carol non le diede ascolto e scagliò un pugno sul viso di Genevieve.

Dannie accorse e trattenne la donna per evitare che la colpisse ancora, Therese soccorse la povera Genevieve scusandosi.

Sopraggiunsero Abby e Andrea che alla vista di Genevieve a terra fra le braccia di Therese e Carol trattenuta da Dannie non seppero cosa pensare.

“Carol calmati!” disse Dannie

Carol cercava di divincolarsi dalla presa del giovane che chiese aiuto a Abby e Andrea per evitare il peggio.

Ci vollero tre persone per fermare fisicamente Carol che ancora cercava di pestare Genevieve fino a quando non intervenne Therese.

“Carol ti stai rendendo ridicola, non è successo nulla e nulla accadrà fra me e Genevieve”

A quelle parole la bionda si fermò, riprese il controllo di se stessa e gli animi si calmarono.

“Allora volete dirci cosa è successo?” disse Abby

Genevieve si sedette dolorante, Carol l’aveva colpita al naso, ora sanguinante.

“Niente solo un equivoco” disse Genevieve “ha sempre avuto un carattere impetuoso e focoso”

“Sono entrata e le ho viste una nelle braccia dell’altra e non ci ho visto più” disse Carol furiosa.

“Ciò non giustifica il tuo comportamento, Carol” disse Therese “non hai fiducia in me? Cosa credi che stessimo facendo?” 

“Ho saputo delle intenzioni di Genevieve e non ci vuole molto per capire cosa voleva da te” replicò la bionda.

“Stavo chiedendole perdono.” Disse Genevieve “E ora lo chiedo anche a te. Perdonami Carol”. Disse con voce flebile.

Carol fu sorpresa da quella dichiarazione, non sapeva cosa rispondere.

“Carol, io e Genevieve ci stiamo rifrequentando, non voleva fare del male a Therese” disse Andrea “il suo pentimento è sincero” disse mettendo una mano sulla spalla della bionda “Puoi crederle”.

“Non so più cosa pensare. So solo che voglio andarmene da qui.” Disse Carol uscendo.

Abby stava per raggiungere l’amica ma Therese la fermò “Lascia che vada io a parlarle, dobbiamo chiarire tante cose” le disse in tono pacato. Abby acconsentì.

Therese trovò Carol fuori al portone, sotto la pioggia, tutta bagnata, piangente. Le si avvicinò e prendendole la mano le disse “Torniamo a casa” e la bionda annuì. Therese le asciugò le lacrime e le sfiorò col pollice le labbra avvicinandosi e donandole un tenero bacio “E’ tutto finito” le sussurrò, poi chiamò un taxi.

Giunte a casa Therese iniziò a parlare: “Genevieve è pentita del male che ti ha fatto e vuole riparare, mi ha dato i documenti della tua ditta, ora è solo tua, sei libera e la tua famiglia è salva”

Carol stava asciugandosi i capelli con un asciugamano e non mostrò interesse alle parole di Therese. Non le importava nulla della ditta, della sua famiglia o di Genevieve.

“Eri andata da lei per lasciarmi?” disse senza tanti preamboli “Ti saresti data a lei?”

Seguì un profondo silenzio.

“Si, lo avrei fatto. Per amor tuo, per ottenere la tua libertà” disse Therese guardando fuori dalla finestra per non incontrare lo sguardo accusatore di Carol.

Ma quella di Carol non era una accusa, voleva sentire dalla sua bocca la verità, voleva sentire i sentimenti di Therese finalmente.

“Sposami” disse tutto di un fiato Carol poggiando le mani sulle spalle della giovane e tirandola a sé unendo i loro corpi. Poteva sentire il battito dei loro cuori accelerare. Therese accarezzò con la mano le braccia che le cingevano il petto “E’ questo che vuoi Carol? Dopo che ti ho mentito e trattato male?” 

“Sposami e potrai fare di me ciò che vuoi” disse accarezzandole i capelli con la punta del naso, sorridendo. 

”Ti amo Carol” e girò il viso verso la bionda per assaporare un tenero bacio.

“lo considero un si?” disse Carol appena le loro labbra si separarono.

“Si” disse Therese.

“Amore, ora posso toglierti questo odioso vestito?” disse Carol portandola in camera da letto

“Ora puoi farmi ciò che vuoi” disse sorridendole sapendo cosa sarebbe accaduto.


End file.
